


FAQ: Most Stuff

by Fianna9, gatekat, Verilidaine



Series: Gatekat's Cybertronian FAQ [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: FAQ, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 24,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verilidaine/pseuds/Verilidaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The master FAQ where a search will turn up the word you're looking for (using view entire work). At least when I get it done.<br/>There will be a few FAQs that remain on their own because they have several chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Index

  1. [This Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26272344)
  2. [Miscellaneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/1917319)
  3. [The Afterlife](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25492935)
  4. [Alien Races](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493022)
  5. [Amusement Rides](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493664)
  6. [Books, Shows, etc](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/28907907)
  7. [Brand Names](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493097)
  8. [Consumables](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26879418)
  9. [Critters: Land Mechanimals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/29937852)
  10. [Critters: Avian Mechanimals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/29937882)
  11. [Critters: Aquatic Mechanimals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/29937921)
  12. [Critters: Insectobots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/29937936)
  13. [Critters: Organic (not of Earth)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/29937990)
  14. [Crystals and Materials](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25516803)
  15. [Dances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493130)
  16. [Decepticon Challenges](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493166)
  17. [Diseases and Conditions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25494090)
  18. [Drugs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26879169)
  19. [Education](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493202)
  20. [Events](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493256)
  21. [Execution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493313)
  22. [Flora (plant life)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/29937954)
  23. [Frametype and Alt Modes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493403)
  24. [Funeral and Mourning Rites](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493568)
  25. [Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493622)
  26. [Government](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493727)
  27. [Instruments - Named](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25520226)
  28. [Instruments - Images](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25520283)
  29. [Instruments - Bio (Animals)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25520316)
  30. [Insults and Curses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25496823)
  31. [Interfacing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25825617)
  32. [Knights of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26161680)
  33. [Languages](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493766)
  34. [Legal Terms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26128329)
  35. [Materials](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25516824)
  36. [Martial Arts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493799)
  37. [Noble Houses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25825722)
  38. [Organizations (groups, bands, military units, etc)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493862)
  39. [Paint and Chromates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26114196)
  40. [Praxian Chevrons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26110047)
  41. [Praxian Frametypes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26110380)
  42. [Priests of Primus info](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25845489)
  43. [Primus' blessing (on energon)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25845516)
  44. [Pronouns and Gender](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26611584)
  45. [Reproduction (Mechanimal)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26906910)
  46. [Seekers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26124765)
  47. [Social Ranks and Terms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493889)
  48. [Sports](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/25493646)
  49. [Terrain and Weather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/29937975)
  50. [Timekeeping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974907/chapters/26114391)



**Other FAQs:**

  1. [Courting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11175864)
  2. [Locations (by city/world)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7378465)
  3. [People: Mecha (Alphabetical)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8172931)
  4. [People, Organic (Alphabetical)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11414934)
  5. [People (by Type)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7685929)
  6. [Reproduction (Mecha)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1591382) (will be moving to the general FAQ)




	2. Miscellaneous

**badge** : faction logo/mark of status in a group.  
**Be Jiita** : Slang for a blow job or oral in general.  
**bumper or boot** : Slang for "heads or tails". A statement of confusion, often with frustration.  
  
**comecro** : Derived from concordo (Latin for agree) and commemini (Latin for remember). Equivalent to 'amen'  
  
**denta** : teeth  
**dermas** : lips  
**digitigrade** : animal style legs  
  
**eyrie** : Where a Seeker flock lives.  
  
**free drive parks** : Most will have between 4-400 (depending on park size) 'yards' that are separate from each other with walk/roads between them. Some will be a flat surface for stunts or dancing, others like a skateboard park, others an obstacle course, some are race tracks. Other styles possible. If you pay general admission you can go into any open (not reserved) space and play or just stand at the edge and watch. Or you can pay and get a specific yard reserved for just your party. Folks can still watch but only invited folks can enter.  
  
**gestalt** : canon. a Transformer combiner team/their joined form (Superion, Defensor, Devistator, etc)  
**glossa** : tongue  
  
**karambit** : a very close quarters blade. <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karambit>  
  
**lightmount** : A hardlight/holoform mount for Cybertronians. Rare and crazy expensive even for nobles because of the technology required to miniaturize the projection technology enough to work. Various mechanimal mounts are far more common and easy to deal with.  
**LUD** : Local Usage Details (phone/comm/internet records)  
  
**macrio** : a dildo  
**mecha** : a mechanical person. Both singular and plural.  
  
**pede/pedes** : feet  
**PIM** : Penetrative Interface Module. The spike and valve, AKA sticky parts.  
**plantigrade** : human style legs  
  
**RRS** : Residence Research System  
  
**Seneschal** : Senior retainer. The chief servant in a noble House or estate. They are responsible for the smooth running of everything from discipline to supplies to the other servants. A position of great power.  
**sorcelling** : taking on any form you can scan/have specs for. From [taralynden](http://taralynden.livejournal.com/)  
**strategy-tank:** a room that projects solid light simulations of environments and enemies for Cybertronians to train against.  
**stylus** : a writing instrument  
  
**teek** : to read another's EM field. It can provide information on identity, age, strength, health, emotional and mental state and other factors that influence the spark or energy running the frame. Term originated by [Dwimordene](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/120188/Dwimordene), though I don't hold strictly to her definition.  
**tetra jet:** primary Cybertronian design  
  
**walkabout** : After a mecha is Knighted, they are sent into the world to make sure they want to remain with the Order.  
  
**ya’aburnee** : Arabic. one’s hope that they’ll die before another person, because of how difficult it would be to live without them.  



	3. The Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a spark after it leaves its frame.

I tend to run two versions, depending on how mean I'm feeling (generally towards Prowl).

Default: The Well of All Sparks is correctly named. When a spark leaves its frame, it joins Primus in the center of Cybertron and retains its memories and consciousness, but not any quirks/abilities granted by hardware. Thus Prowl is no longer a walking computer, Skywarp is no longer dumb as a rock. Insanity and other problems of the processor/frame are healed.

While most sparks embrace the healing and quick adaptation that Primus' embrace offers, some are traumatized enough by their time in a frame that they must exist in a form of self-imposed purgatory until they feel better.  


Version 2: While all sparks do go to the Well and Primus, what they experience is directly tied to their belief of what comes after deactivation. Most believe in the Well as paradise.  
Those that believe the Well is a paradise experience that, whatever paradise means to them.  
Those that believe they are going to the Pit experience the Well as that.  
Those that believe the spark dissipates will do so, their energy merging with Primus once more.  
Also based on the beliefs/needs of the spark what they experience can change over time.

Most of the time sparks remember their life/lives, though in some universes they only retain a very dim sense of their time in a frame.

Whichever is used, a Prime's spark goes to the Matrix, not the Well.


	4. Alien Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The various alien races used in stories.

**Captis** : a felenoid taur race, mech-sized

 **Dragons of Trikell** : Have a very strong resemblance to the modern western fantasy dragon and ranged from twenty five to over a hundred and fifty feet long depending on gender and age. They do not find space travel agreeable at all.

 **Ea'ny** : the energy being from The Mechanoid Preserve

 **Itarian** : A bipedal wolf-cat mix with some avian characteristics and feathers. Average 8-9ft tall. Marsupial. Typically dark brown or black with muted green, tan and blue. 7 vorn life expectancy.

 **Iteranik** : A centaur-like race with 4 arms and 4 legs. From a world in There's Always Someone Stronger ch 6

 **Kantin** : The humanoid canines of Aristal.

 **Kat** : The humanoid (small cat based) felines of Aristal.

 **Lathirian** : a mechanoid race.

 **Llazian** : Native sentient race of Llazus IV.

 **Mustelid** : the humanoid weasels of Aristal.

 **Nijihito** : A race of organic aliens who's skin, hair and eyes com in a wide range of colors. They are highly technological, commonly cyborgs and heavily invested in the slaver trade. Nijihito is Japanese for rainbow. Used in [Kaizen 1: Against All Odds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8028487).

 **Raccipi** : eagle-like avian humanoids with much larger, dark colored females and smaller, brightly colored males. Males generally tend the nest, though they are far from helpless and are taught to hunt. It is not uncommon for a successful female to have multiple males to care for her holdings and young. Think of the females as eagles and the males as parrots.  
They grow at 1/2 the rate of a bald eagle <http://www.baldeagleinfo.com/eagle/eagle4.html>  
flapping starts at 16 weeks.  
first flight between 22-24 weeks.  
Full size at 14 weeks.  
Physical maturity at 1 year  
Sexual maturity at 10 years  
Death from old age between 80-100 (without cybernetics).

 **Urgronian** : a humanoid with tusks and large, thick bodies. Cybertronian sized. They are all about the profits, but once you get their signature on a contract, most can be trusted to uphold their end of it. If word gets out that they aren't good to their contract, they lose a lot of business and they know it.

 **Xanith** : The humanoid (big cat) felines of Aristal.

 **Zunisertos** : a dinosauroid native to the Cybertronian empire. Rarely seen without its mount nearby. Inspired by:  
[Triceratops by Captainninja](http://captainninja.deviantart.com/art/Triceratops-288157516) and [Dinosaur Rider by NathanRosario](http://nathanrosario.deviantart.com/art/Dinosaur-Rider-49719896)


	5. Amusement Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amusement park/fair rides and the like.

Skywheel: a Ferris wheel.


	6. Books, Shows, etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titles/content of books, shows, movies, etc.

**On the Wings of Honor** : Fiction, the first in a series of nine by one of the most revered Vosian writers in history.


	7. Brand Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronian (and other) brand names in stories.

Games:  
**Flamewind Games** : A one-mech company specializing in very high-end tactical sims.

Polish brands:  
**Contrast** : good on both black and white  
**Starbright** : good on both black and white

Social Networks:  
**Connectix** : A dating network which boasts the ability to cast a planet-wide net. From [The Perfect Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10070627/) by [dragonofdispair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair).

Visor brands  
**Dicrita** : known for being high-end, garish colors and a lot of flare.


	8. Consumables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that Cybertronians (and the occasional alien) consume for fuel.

###  Energon Grades ||| High Grade ||| Additives and Flavorants ||| Cuisines ||| Meals ||| Finger Food ||| 

### Energon Grades

1000 barrels of oil = 1 regular energon cube (worth $18K USD in 1987, $75K USD in 2010, $46K USD in 2016)  
  
Low grade: 1/2 cube of regular  
normal high grade = 2-3 cube of regular  
normal jet grade = 3-4 cubes of regular  
normal jet high grade = 8-10 cubes of regular

* * *

### High Grade Brands/Types/Mixed Drinks

**Praxian Quartz** : a very light, clean tingle, almost pure. Never exported, those who have it generally make it in house ([Same Planet, Different Worlds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067196))  
**beryllium beer** : <http://eaten-by-bears.livejournal.com/67768.html?thread=935352#t935352>  
**Engex** : 'standard' high grade  
**fire rock shooters** :  
**fire tea** : good for a kick. sharp heated drink.  
**hydro-fission energon** : Low energy, fizzy, light, extremely rare and expensive.  
**Kaon Black Brew** : Seriously potent stuff.  
**Mood Whiplash** : carbonated engex  
**Nightmare Fuel** : a potent liquor  
**Smelter** : a very potent liquor. One shot is said to put the average mech on his aft, or in the smelter.  


**From[Camaraderie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/961628/chapters/1884549) by [GildedOrchid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedOrchid/pseuds/GildedOrchid)**  
They aren't quite sure what Prowl and Jazz are drinking. They've been experimenting with it for at least seven stellar-cycles. Prowl says it's safe and an old recipe besides, but that's complete and total slag. Whatever it is they're drinking, it cratered Superion. Grimlock pilfered a cube of it once and spent the next mega-cycle hallucinating and blowing fireballs at the wall. Wheeljack's managed to work out that it's one part mercury, one part cyanide, two parts refined Hexian ultra-grade and one part something else. It's that one part something else that makes them all wonder and gives Grimlock random processor flashbacks. Ultra Magnus and Elita-1 usually kill off a bottle of Helix Premium Label together. Wheeljack sticks to his own experimentations, but he brings enough to share. He gives each concoction its own name, like 51 Guns or Vos Sunrise, and they're usually spectacular. Every now and again he goes off into left field, however, and it ends in tragedy. Rather like his experiments. They'll sell their own parts for cubes of his Stormbreaker, but his Tarpit Blitz can stay there. Smokescreen has a stash of Old Fortran that was diverted from Axiom Nexus, and no one can figure out how he got it. Ratchet has been extorting bottles of energon wine out of Mirage for vorns now, ever since an unfortunate interface with a mech he refuses to name led to a rather embarrassing round of virus scans. Red Alert claims he needs to stay sober just to keep up when they play Hexian Blitz, so he sticks to cubes of high-grade confiscated from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They aren't sure if they should be horrified or impressed with the tolerance level that indicates.

**Mocktails (no-high grade 'highgrade')** :  
Mollia: The most common in Vos.  


* * *

### Additives and Flavorants

**Aluminum** : bittersweet aroma  
**Arsenic** is bitter/acidic.  
**Carbon and aluminum** combined are "more sweet than bitter, and very earthy".  
**Copper** : sweet, sharp  
**Copper oxide** : (cuprous oxide and cupric oxide) both forms taste similar to each other. A little bit spicy and best added in small amounts, and are usually paired with sweeter base energons. Cupric being more potent and the cuprous more complex. In human terms, like cinnamon and cassia. Both ground tree bark, and are so close in taste that most of the "cinnamon" sold in stores in the US is actually cassia.  
**Iron oxide/rust** : very sweet.  
**Gold** is on the sweet end of the flavor scale  
**Nickel** : clean tang  
**pyrite** : sour (like lemon)  
**Silicon** is crispy but flavorless when pure, but takes impurities and treatments to change that very well.

**moltenium** : "A critical supplement you need," Jazz said, cocking his head. "Something that doesn't occur naturally outside of Cybertron, so it's synthesized. If it's incorrectly processed it can be fatal, though if it's properly handled it's completely harmless."

* * *

### Cuisines

**Cybertropolis** : Sweet

**Kaon** : often heavy with minerals and highly spiced, the energon acidic in a way that cuts through the richness in a delightful way

**Polyhex** : Sweet

**Praxus** : light and acidic. They are very fond of putting as much into looks as taste, but a lot of it's finger food.

**Rust Sea** : acidic and spicy, with lots of crunch

**Vosnian** : high in energy and low in minerals for flight frames

* * *

### Meals

_What you get if you order a specific meal or meal-component. They can be as complex as a full tasting menu or sushi platter to as simple as a plate of spaghetti._

**Attiquim** : From the Rust Sea. A spiced low-potency high grade with heavy mineral content. a smell close to battery acid mixed with incendiary level spice

**caevum** : Seeker eggs when used for food. Highly illegal in modern times, but were used as survival food in ancient times.

**chrome cake** : Seeker eggs when used for food. Highly illegal in modern times, but were used as survival food in ancient times.

**frozen bites** : lightly chilled gelled magma energon bars with crystal dust and some copper shavings on top. Simfur

******green klaver** : Adventurine (green quartz) dusted energon gels shaped into a trefoil knot. typically a side dish.

**gel granite sandwich** : thin plates of granite for stability with energon gel on the insides. usually filled with some kind of toppings

**Grilled illuminum** : From <http://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/CHOPNIFICENCE-G1-Blades-659896175>

**Jouled-out ecto-quads** : From <http://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/CHOPNIFICENCE-G1-Blades-659896175>

**light spiral** : almost pure energon held in a thin shell that is a spiral twisted around itself. Praxian

**Lime crystal patties** : From <http://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/CHOPNIFICENCE-G1-Blades-659896175>

**Midnight stars** blue-coated, three pointed star of energon. gelled solar energon encased in a thin lazurite shell. Typically with sulfur in them. Praxian

**Morganite Dusting** : gray bars flecked with black topped with peach-pink dust. Praxian.

**oil broth** : a basic soup recipe. oil mixed with some low grade energon in a bowl. sliced slivers of mid grade energon gel placed in the broth. different variations made with different types of low grade and mid grade energon.

**red rust soup** : oil and geo-thermal or magma energon with rust and tiny slivers of obsidian. Tesarus.

**scarlet dross** : Simfur

**Selenium dumplings** : From <http://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/CHOPNIFICENCE-G1-Blades-659896175>

**silica wafers** : think waffle fries. Come plain or flavored with most anything.

**Spicy neon noodles** : From <http://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/CHOPNIFICENCE-G1-Blades-659896175>

**Tri-pyramids** are bite-sized, three layer pyramids. It has different flavors of energon gel in each level with a high grade silicon infused jelly in between to hold them in place. The top layer is almost always pyrite although the concentration varies. The middle layer is always a copper oxide mix. These have aluminum as the base layer. It's a complex mix of flavors that some like to eat separately while others like to pop in all at once.

**Vicrasi** : The name for a wide variety of items based on thin layers of minerals or crystals glued together with (typically high grade) energon jelly. Praxian.  
each layering pattern has it's own name. One is a sixrix.  
zez is shaped like an X.  
one would order the above as a "vicrasi sixrix zez".

**Zarita Mattri** : From the Rust Sea. Very spicy. a plate of various solids and a cube of light, effervescent midgrade

* * *

### Finger Food, Sweet and Savory

_Otherwise as 'no dishes or utensils required'. Things generally eaten as treats but also savory snacks and 'meals' that are eaten with the hands such as fish and chips._

**fluffy aragonite crystals** Think popcorn. Idea from [Summer Prompts 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11584377/chapters/26033172) by tainry

**Atelixi** From the Rust Sea. Not particularly sweet but with lots of rust. Think a jelly filled cheesecake coated in powdered chocolate.

**caevum** : Seeker eggs when used for food. Highly illegal in modern times, but were used as survival food in ancient times.

**caf** : A mix of petrol, jet fuel and oil with minerals to taste. Replacement for coffee in [Wolf in the Fold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/664053) for a group of humans turned Cybertronians.

**cattari** From the Rust Sea. bitter and savory even for Rust Sea deserts.

**chocotar** : chocolate. From [The Ascension ch 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3449075/chapters/13827232) by silberstreif

**copper cakes** : Rather like oil cakes, but very heavy with the copper additive.

**Crispy gels** : loose jelly contained in a square of thin metal

**Crusted jellies** : solid jellies coated in crunchy minerals

**Cyber-bee honey** : thick, sticky, sweet-tasting oil full of mineral dust made by cyber-bees.

**deionizer** : a drink that sucks excess charge from the system. Useful to combat overcharged or oversensitized systems, but also very good as an evening wind-down drink.

**Dazarvi** : a thin composite sheet shimmering with a coating of oil and dusted with mineral powders. Think an elephant ear.

**drink** : malted aluminum and tin from [Meister Ain't My Designation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5308655/chapters/12256499) by GoblinCatKC

**fluffs** : think cotton candy

**Granite bars** : Thin layers of granite (or other stone) with oil base between the layers to hold them together. Somewhat like wafer cookies

**isopropyl and synthoils** from [Meister Ain't My Designation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5308655/chapters/12256499) by GoblinCatKC

**mineral treat** : condensed energon mixed with powder and shaped into forms

**Mercury fudge** : A dense, gooey, sweet bar or square

**Molten salts** crystals infused with solar energy. A 'seasonal' flavor for the holidays. Sometimes consumed as is, usually incorporated into other foods. From [Seasonal Flavors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8619304) by [Rizobact](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact)

**mountain drops** : small pellets of high grade magma gel coated in oil and dipped in powdered jasper. Something a little like cayenne chocolates with a liquor center. developed on Aelios.

**nebula swirls** copper and green 'truffles'. A bit bitter as well as sweet. Prowl likes them. A specialty of Pekar's Dream confection shop.

**Oil cakes** a cake like substance made of sweetened oil

**oil crisps** : light, really thin potato chips

**puffs** : light, fluffy crystal or metal mouthfuls, often crusted or dusted with something. Finger food. Frequently an appetizer or the complementary 'bread' one gets. Iron-crusted quartz puffs

**rust sticks** : hard candy sticks

**Spark lanterns** : a bright colored berry (they come in many colors) encased in a fine crystalline cage. A seasonal treat around First Light Festival. Inspired by the [Physalis_alkekengi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physalis_alkekengi)

**sparkleberry** : think lemon curd with a lot of pop rocks. Tart, a bit sweet and tingly.

**spongy metal foam** : marshmallows. Often of nickle, but can be of most any metal. From [ch 15 of Dreams of a (Black and) White Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8718106/chapters/20314126) by [Rizobact](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact)

**Star Crunch** : a small yellow (citrine) bar with an energon core, topped with arsenic and pyrite. Praxian

**tar** AKA coffee from [Meister Ain't My Designation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5308655/chapters/12256499) by GoblinCatKC

**tar taffies** from [Meister Ain't My Designation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5308655/chapters/12256499) by GoblinCatKC


	9. Critters: Land Mechanimals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Land mechanimals of Cybertron.  
> A lot from <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Cybertronic_wildlife>  
> If the linked image doesn't say it's whatever it's linked to, it's inspiration.

**Canines, Domestic :**

**Circuithound**

**\--echo circuithound** : <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/favourites/> picture 4 on left

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_5516.jpeg>

***--Iaconian circuithound:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 31

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/irish-wolfhound-dog-statue-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg>

 **\--Kaonite guardian circuithound:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 23

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2595.jpeg>

**\--red-tailed circuithound** : <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 17

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2637.jpeg>

******\--stellar circuithound** : <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 10

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/DSC_9891.jpeg>

******Circuit-puppy**  
****

******\--stellar circuit-puppy:** <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-products/copy-of-silver-watch-parts-kitty-pendant>

direct: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ec6c71e4b038f693751c8c/573b94b8a3360c4c879ab634/1463522490913/puppy+silver+with+text.jpg?format=750w>

**\--stub-nosed turbo-puppy:** <https://www.vitanovsky.com/t-rex>

**turbo-dogs**

***--Axiom Nexium turbo-dog:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 32

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dog-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg>

 ***--corrugated turbo-dog** : <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm> picture 10

direct link: <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/corrugatedironsheepdog.jpg>

 **\--front-gait turbo-dog:**<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html> picture 8

direct link: <http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506C0000000578-0-image-m-112_1419865338199.jpg>

***--Steel City patched turbo-dog** : <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/nztinsteelirondogs.htm> picture 2

direct link: <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/Sean%20Crawford/metalbulldogsculpture.jpg>

 ***--Steel City silver turbo-dog** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 33

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dog-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size-2.jpg>

 **\--stubby micro turbo-dog** : <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html> picture 10

direct link: <http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506DF800000578-0-image-m-110_1419865304551.jpg>

**\--stub-nosed turbo-dog:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/favourites/> picture 7 on left

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_8020.jpeg>

*-- **Telicroxian turbo-dog:** <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 34

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/bulldog-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg>

* * *

**Dinosaurs**

**cyber raptor**

***mecha tyrannosaur**

*--micro tyrannosaur: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html> picture 5 & 6

detail link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/life-size-t-rex-dinosaur-scrap-metal-art-dino.jpg>

 ***multi-horn thunderer** : certopsid

 ***--tri-horn thunderer** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 66

detail link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dinosaur-triceratops-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg>

* * *

**** **Horses, Domestic:**

**chronohorses**

**\--black mono-horned chronohorse:** a combat mount created in Praxus. wings function like Praxian doorwings <https://smirtouille.deviantart.com/art/Pegasus-Unicorn-356236582>

**\--bronze mono-horned chronohorse** : an elegant fancy breed created in Crystal City <https://redrevvy.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Unicorn-Damask-170568290>

**\--obsidian chronohorse** : <https://marinamoon.deviantart.com/art/Metal-Horse-Sculpture-52756631>

***--silver chronohorse:** <https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/snow-horse-288020513>

**\--steel chronohorse** : <https://www.vitanovsky.com/horse>

***-- **Telicroxian chronohorse**** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 28

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/horse-sculpture-life-size-metal-art.jpg>

 **\--white dasher chronohorse** : <https://depositphotos.com/36509145/stock-photo-white-robotic-horse.html>

******Cloud Horse** : <http://useless-machine.deviantart.com/art/Patronus-635954979>

**ironhorse:** <https://barbaraschwarz.wordpress.com/2011/04/02/one-day-i-will-have-a-robot-horse-no-kidding/>

**zap pony** : a racing horse. From [The Perfect Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10070627/) by [dragonofdispair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair)

* * *

 **Armadiloid** :

 **\--banded armadiloid:** <https://kaonschampion.deviantart.com/art/Adopt-Armadiloid-720779940>

**\--shield-back armadiloid:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Armadillo2017-709589297>

**chronosheep:**

**\--Corrugated sheep** : <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm> picture 2, 3, 9, 12

direct link: <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/merinosheep.jpg> and <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/corrugatedironsheepfamily.jpg>

***--Kalisan sheep** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 51

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/sheep-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg>

 ***--spark sheep** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 52

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/sheep-sculpture-statue-life-size-metal-animal-art-made-from-spark-plugs.jpg>

 **Clockwork Chameleon:** <http://dkart71.deviantart.com/art/SteamVaran-1-301179563>

**crystal cats** : varying from cougar to lynx size depending on species  
\-- smokey quartz (lynx size)

 **crystal deer** :

 **\--biopic crystal deer:** <http://silartworks.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Stag-495057156>

**\-- **Celestrial deer** : **A type of crystal deer that have smooth, transparent antlers like <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/17799745/>

**\-- **Electro Deer** :** <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/15967364/>

**\--onyx crystal deer:** <http://useless-machine.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Deer-575295194>

**\--jeweled crystal deer:** <http://northeast-stables.deviantart.com/art/20186-Xerneas-624278918>

**\--prismatic crystal deer** : <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/16808226/>

**crystal vipers**

**cyber-ape**

**\--steel gorilla** : <https://www.vitanovsky.com/gorilla>

***--titanium gorilla:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html> picture 1

direct link: direct http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/gorilla-king-kong-giant-huge-figure-statue-replica-scrap-metal-art-for-sale-2b.jpg

 **cyber-cat** : domestic feline

 **\--bearded cyber-cat** : <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/r0nzekzup0tbku3b4ebh975dshh2dl>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/56155e60e4b087dd39e7d1a0/1444240994711/emerald+cat.jpg?format=750w>

**\--common cyber-cat** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/HubCat-543310062>

**\--ebony cyber-cat:** <https://www.shutterstock.com/image-illustration/black-stylish-robotic-cat-predator-3d-325646858>

**\--golden cyber-cat:** <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/uu7xv3i7gcc7rpe6rzhqhhyuj31rry>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/55ecb7a4e4b0e16c0cc8fa46/1441576869112/cat+posable+2.jpg?format=750w>

**\--mini silver cyber-cat** : <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/mpn7q77nq2e6p9ejg0wnomy6my1m07>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/55ecb74ce4b0e16c0cc8f923/1441576781594/Kitty+2.jpg?format=500w>

**\--pewter cyber-cat:** <https://www.vitanovsky.com/cat>

**\--silver hunting cyber-cat** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Jaguar-Commission-631113502>  
****

******cyberhounds** : wild canines

 **\--pointed-snout cyberhound:** <https://www.vitanovsky.com/wild-beast>

**\--silver cyberhound** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Husky-445874684>

**cyberlion**

**\--brassy cyberlion:** <https://www.houzz.com/product/20385150-155-inches-wide-cyber-leopard-brass-statue-traditional-decorative-objects-and-figurines>

***--steel cyberlion:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 14

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/lion-statue-life-size-metal-animal-art-made-from-scrap.jpg>

**cyberwolves**

***--aluminum cyberwolf:**  <https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Foil-coyote-215284594>

 **\--tungsten cyberwolf:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Arctic-Wolf-2014-481732510>

***Dromoids:** similar to camels

 ***--common dromoid:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 50

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/life-size-camel-statue-sculpture-scrap-metal-art-full-size.jpg>

**electrocat:**

**\--golden electrocat:** <https://zoranphoto.deviantart.com/art/Fire-Fluffy-293770810>

**\--neon electrocat** : <https://zoranphoto.deviantart.com/art/Cybercat-294255357>

**\--scorched electrocat** : <https://zoranphoto.deviantart.com/art/Creature-of-the-night-295073434>

**electron-tiger**

**glitch-mice**

**\--micro glitch-mouse** : <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/iznsgloevi5bl94blayfh2tb2f68f8>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/56155e64e4b0e21397cb2882/1444240997063/tiny+mouse.jpg?format=750w>

**guinea pigatron**

**gyraffe**

***--aluminum gyraffe:** <https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Aluminum-Foil-Giraffe-695151509>

**\--iron gyraffe:** <https://www.vitanovsky.com/giraffe>

***--scrap gyraffe:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html> picture 2

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/giraffe-giant-huge-figure-statue-replica-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg>

***ironphant**

***--Ankmorian silver ironphant:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 24

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/elephant-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size-2.jpg>

 ***--Badlands mini ironphant:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 23

detail link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/life-size-elephant-statues-scrap-metal-art.jpg>

 ***--tuskless ironphant:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html> picture 13

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/elephant-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg>

 **ironpig:** domesticated descendants of razor boars

 ***--corrugated ironpig** : <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm> picture 7, 13 & 15

direct link: <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/ironboarsculptures.jpg>

 ******jump deer**

 **lightcat** : an imaginary creature living in a beam of light for young to play with

**lizaroid**

**\--frilled lizaroid:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Frilled-Lizard-443193621>

***--Gigaplexian slash-backed lizaroid:**<http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 40

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dragon-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg>

 **\--monitor lizaroid** : <https://www.vitanovsky.com/sculptures> picture 7 from top on right

 **\--ringed lizaroid:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Lizard-697024049>

***--Simfurian mega lizaroid** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 65

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/komodo-dragon-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg>

 ***--Yussian scaling lizaroid:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 41

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/chinese-dragon-statue-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg>

 **magneto-lizards** gecko equivalent

 **mercury racer** : cheetah-like cat <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html> picture 12

direct link: <http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506FD100000578-0-image-m-91_1419865111975.jpg>

**metalcattle**

**\--cream rustcow:** <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html> picture 3

direct link: <http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506F9800000578-0-image-m-75_1419864984038.jpg>

**\--curve-horned flamebull** : <https://madame-dei.deviantart.com/art/Last-Unicorn-The-Red-Bull-193435686>

**\--plate-necked steelbull** : <https://www.vitanovsky.com/bull>

***--Tesarusian ironbull:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 21

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/bull-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg>

**metalmole**

**\--piston metalmole:** <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html> picture 11

direct link: <http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506DC100000578-0-image-m-88_1419865082903.jpg>

**\--shovel metalmole:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 8

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/DSC_0088.jpeg>

***nitrojumpers** :

 ***--iron-toed nitrojumper** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 54

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/kangaroo-statue-sculpture-figure-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg>

 ***--silver minijumper** : <https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Wallaby-690487199>

**nitrotiger**

***oilhog:** relatives of razor boars that live near oil pools. bigger but don't tend to have sharp tusks.

 ***--alloy oilhog:**  <https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Foil-tapir-244925946>

**photovalic gridguar**

**Quill-rat** : a domestic creature designed to hold supplies. Primarily for styluses, paint brushes, color sticks and similar things that 'look' like thick quills, with spaces for paints and the like. Designed like an echidna.

**razor boar**

***--bristled razor boar:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 49

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/wild-boar-scrap-metal-art.jpg>

 **\--short tusked red razor boar:**<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html> picture 1

direct link: <http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506D3800000578-0-image-m-73_1419864959333.jpg>

**\--straight-tailed razor boar:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Wild-Boar-2-447345363>

**razor rat**

**razor snake**

**\--brass razor snake:** <https://jumpei.deviantart.com/art/Netrunner-Viper-387669278>

**\--hooded razor snake:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/King-Cobra-466306133>

***rhinoids**

***--mega-horned rhinoid:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 46

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/rhino-rhinoceros-figure-statue-replica-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg>

 ***--micro rhinoid** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 47

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/baby-rhino-statue-sculpture-lifesize-scrap-metal-art.jpg>

 ***--stocky-jawed rhinoid** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 45

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/rhino-rhinoceros-figure-statue-replica-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg>

**robo-bear**

**robo-deer**

**\--starbuck:** A deer with chrome antlers

**robo Moose**

**robosquirrel**

**\--brass robosquirrel:** <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/pnx1efg50oj84murg8dbmjprnec9wl>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/55ecba93e4b0765e0830b5e7/1441577620299/squirrel.jpg?format=500w>

******spikyhog**

 **\--silver spikyhog:** <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/g81epqkbkmvft51p6kcer7gafjcrrw>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/55eda3cde4b0885b65bd4eca/1441637325686/Prickles+the+hedgehog.jpg?format=750w>

**subspace rats** : they do have a subspace pocket and act like packrats

 **\--tungsten subspace rat** : <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/pu6ygsu8fzjbu9lyyor7cz2mrmw6yo>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/56155e60e4b04a78cb3c0f08/1444240993615/deer+mouse.jpg?format=750w>

**tankback**

**thunderhorn** : mountain sheep

***turbocobra:**

***--mesh cobra:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 55

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/metal-cobra-snake-statue-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg>

 **\--ruby cobra:** <http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/King-Cobra-4-466309306>, <http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/King-Cobra-3-466308861>

**turborabbit**

**\--brass turborabbit:** <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/3huf3k7t8jzhnvwtzlyo8syb3f5gfv>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/55ecba23e4b067c0c54fd437/1441577508171/Bunny.jpg?format=500w>

**\--silver turborabbit:** <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/28ff2gbfswj4xizbu7993ou9sco5x9>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/56155e61e4b04a78cb3c0f24/1444240994917/long+eared+bunny.jpg?format=750w>

**turbofox**

**rusty turbofox** : <https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Deception-478056652>

**turbo-rats**

**turbo-mice**

**\--fat-audioed turbo-mouse** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Chinchilla-449200027>

**\--brassy turbo-mouse** : <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/ch9cdadocmnwzaqwwvs9ky0b9grgkq>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/55eda376e4b0f3b1af6cd472/1441637238436/Mouse+riding+dragofly.jpg?format=750w>

**weasoid**

\--mini weasoid: <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html> picture 2

direct link: <http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506D9800000578-0-image-m-74_1419864968330.jpg>

******zip-hare**

 **\--steel zip-hare** : <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_5252.jpeg> picture 25

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_5252.jpeg>

***zip-hoof** : goats

 ***--Corrugated zip-hoof** : <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm> picture 1, 4, 5, 9

direct link: <http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/lgecorrugatedironbillygoat.jpg>

 ***--silver zip-hoof** : <https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Aluminum-foil-animals-215095738> picture 2nd on right from top


	10. Critters: Avian Mechanimals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying mechanimals of Cybertron.  
> A lot from <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Cybertronic_wildlife>  
> If the linked image doesn't say it's whatever it's linked to, it's inspiration.

**Air Jelly** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCUTVoMTUyU>

**Ankmor Park fowl** :

 **\--armored Ankmor park fowl:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 3

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_6538.jpeg>

******\--blade-tailed Ankmor park fowl:**<http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/> picture 14

direct link: <http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures14.png>

**\--black Ankmor park fowl:**<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html> picture 6 on left

direct link: <http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506CBD00000578-0-image-a-97_1419865180642.jpg>

**\--noble cyber fowl:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 18

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_3381.jpeg>

**\--platinum cyber fowl:** <http://how-to-recycle.blogspot.com/2013/07/metal-scrap-animal-sculptures.html> picture 1  
direct link: <http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-LY8zwdI6Sg4/UfAw85lW8pI/AAAAAAAAwSE/PcV8tGprkfo/s1600/1.jpg>

**\--red crested cyber fowl:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Chickens-442601471>

**\--steel Ankmor Park fowl:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Chickens-442601471>

******Bismuth cock:** <http://bronzehalo.deviantart.com/art/Bismuth-cock-595226581>

**\--** **fancy solar cock** : related to the Bismuth cock

 **\--Golden cocks** : <http://akreon.deviantart.com/art/Kambi-Gwent-card-630078283>

***--musgravite cock:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 42

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/rooster-statue-sculpture-life-size-animal-metal-art.jpg>

 ******bolt-bat**

 **\--calcified bolt-bat:** a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea <https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html> picture 4

direct link: <https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386243/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-BAT-900.jpg?4>

**CE-gulls** : <http://small-brown-dog.deviantart.com/art/Ad-Astra-547263715>

**cybris:**

**\--brown cybris:** <http://a-faerietale-of-inspiration.blogspot.com/2010/03/recycling-sculptures.html>

direct link: <http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_JaiZhsz4uks/S6FqqiyoyDI/AAAAAAAADtM/UdWhFCRV43s/s1600-h/a+james+corbettart.jpg>

******\--crested azure cybris** : inspired by #2 on <https://joya-filomena.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-birds-380815245>

**cyberbirds of the well:** birds of paradise

 **\--curl-tailed astrapia:** <https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Flight-Of-Paradise-424230982>

**\--gold helmed astrapia:** <http://outbackart.com.au/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/bird-of-paradise.jpg>

**\--harp-tailed cyberbird:** <http://outbackart.com.au/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/liar-bird.jpg>

**cyber-eagle:**

**\--calcified cyber-eagle:** a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea <https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html> picture 1

direct link: <https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386245/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-FISH-EAGLE-900.jpg?2>

***--flat-backed cyber-eagle:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/That-is-one-big-Eagle-469904866>

***--nebula cyber-eagle** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html> picture 4

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/american-eagle-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art-3.jpg>

 **cyber-owl** : <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/24700547/>

**\--big-clawed cyber-owl** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Sleepy-Barn-Owl-706716554>

**\--brass cyber-owl** : <https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Pursuer-341966239>

**\--helmed cyber-owl:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Horned-Owl-448587047>

***--long-beaked cyber-owl:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 43

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/owl-statue-sculpture-figure-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg>

 **Glitterjays** : jays who collect glittery things

 **\--crested glitterjay:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Little-Scrap-Bird-447104665>

**ground racer** :

 **\--common ground racer:**<http://how-to-recycle.blogspot.com/2013/07/metal-scrap-animal-sculptures.html> picture 4  
direct link: <http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-gRItF8tnpwE/UfAxAVes2lI/AAAAAAAAwSs/e03iKiiojKw/s1600/animal_sculptures_scrap_metal18.jpg>

**\--black ground racer:** <http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/> picture 5

direct link: <http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures5.jpg>

**gyrofalcon**

**\--bronze gyrofalcon:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/b1opip2ig9wx79qx0da54lgg9zchs9>

**\--sheer-winged gyrofalcon:**<http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 25 & 26

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/american-eagle-sculpture-life-size-metal-art.jpg> and <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/eagle-sculpture-life-size-metal-animal-art.jpg>

 **\--Steel gryofalcon:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Eagle3-458957674>

**Knightingale** : Created as a fakemon by [Angel-Moonlightwolf](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/angel-moonlightwolf/). I think it works great as a cyber-critter. <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/22302806/>

**lilleths** : rare glass birds, canon. I envision them as similar to a heron in behavior and a flamingo in nesting that live in clear crystal and glass marshes

**magpie:**

**\--azure-winged magpie:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Magpies-706717212>

**\--steelbacked magpie:**<http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php/222621-DSG-1610-Sci-Fi-%E2%80%A2-REPRESENT-A-REAL-LIFE-BIRD-IN-HIGHLY-ROBOTIC-FORM> post 15  
direct link: <http://i.imgur.com/xZ5wd.jpg>

**Mechanical-Cockatoo** : <http://emilysculpts.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Cockatoo-Details-262814205>

**magnificent brass curlew**

**metal herons**

**\--enforcer metal heron:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 4

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_5000.jpeg>

**net hawk:** <http://jumpei.deviantart.com/art/Netrunner-Hadrian-s-Wall-387689589>

**nipper**

**\--silver-winged nipper:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Tit-635553771>

**\--handsome nipper:** <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/95/6e/d0956e406c3a104d01dd0c618e24ac44.jpg>

**oil waders**

**\--pink-headed oil wader**

**\--calcified oil wader** : a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea <https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html> picture 3  
direct link: <https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386226/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-FLAMINGO-900.jpg?3>

**ore crow**

**\--Ankoran gray steel crow:** <https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Deviser-330154799>

**\--Polyhexian black iron crow:** <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html> picture: 13

direct link: <http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/2450707F00000578-0-image-m-100_1419865215394.jpg>

**petro-gull**

******pigeonoid** <http://nightspin-sfmt.deviantart.com/art/Sey-and-birds-536099070>

**\--black-pigeonoid:**<https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/> picture 5

direct link: <http://thisiscolossal.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/martinet-7.jpg>

**\--calcified pigeonoid:** a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea <https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html> picture 2  
direct link: <https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386228/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-DOVE-900.jpg?5>

**\--jeweled pigeonoid:** inspired by #4 on <https://joya-filomena.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-birds-380815245>

**\--ring-collared black pigeonoid:** <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/rhuwp8b6hk75gwefrva4ngxjcgq8te>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/56155e61e4b04a78cb3c0f18/1444240994777/freestanding+crow.jpg?format=500w>

**purple wagtail** <https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Robotic-Willie-Wagtail-336487116>

**parrot:**

**\--garnet tailed parrot** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Nerrisa-721610919>

**\--red beaked golden parrot:** <http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php/222621-DSG-1610-Sci-Fi-%E2%80%A2-REPRESENT-A-REAL-LIFE-BIRD-IN-HIGHLY-ROBOTIC-FORM/page2> post 17  
direct link: <http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-st-02T0ai2M/Tfp7t3x17hI/AAAAAAAAAso/Q5snq_nyfAE/s1600/robo%2Bburd.jpg>

**razor turkey:**

***--silver razor turkey:**  <https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/dragon-turkey-215288512>

 **ruby thruster:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Scrap-Bird-442613219>

**rust racer:** similar to penguins

 **\--clear-bellied rust racer:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 14

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/DSC_0167.jpeg>

**Scrap Vulture** : <http://angi-kat.deviantart.com/art/Scrapvulture-350946621>  
<http://angi-kat.deviantart.com/art/Scrap-Vulture-v-2-416492185>

**sharp-winged hummer** : <https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Robotic-Bird-158270348>

**shimmering night crower** : nocturnal; feathers shimmer in moonlight<https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/raven-sold>

 **shuropia** : Peacock-like bird on Evidran <http://geyserofawesome.com/post/118451783501/for-her-senior-project-at-northern-michigan>

**shuttlefalcon** : <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2403851>

******steel robin**

 **\--calcified steel robin:** a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea <https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html> picture 5  
direct link: <https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386251/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-SONGBIRD-900.jpg?2>

**\--graphite steel robin:** <https://www.change.org/p/government-of-irelannd-train-cybernetic-birds-to-prevent-clouds>

**\--Niter blued steel robin** : <https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/The-Colours-Fade-408828613>

**\--ruby steel robin:** <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/rouge-gorge/>, <https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/> picture 2

direct link: <http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5429b4b3e4b08b530f592460/55b0c3ede4b0db7c799cf836/5703a0c422482eac526e8865/1459855560456/16.Robin+bronze2.jpg?format=500w>

**stunt darter:**

**\--black stunt darter:**<https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-black-swift>, <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-13-black-swift-martinet>

**thundercrest** : A large eagle

**toucans**

**\--Clockwork Toucan** : <http://emilysculpts.deviantart.com/art/Toucan-Details-209114701>

**\--Copper Red-Opticted Toucan** : <http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php/222621-DSG-1610-Sci-Fi-%E2%80%A2-REPRESENT-A-REAL-LIFE-BIRD-IN-HIGHLY-ROBOTIC-FORM> post 13  
direct link: <http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-k1foZl7ixVQ/TfoMba-WLaI/AAAAAAAAABM/xz-OsLgyuKk/s1600/Mech_Bird.jpg>

**\--yellow-headed toucan** : <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/favourites/> picture 3rd on right

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_3295.jpeg>

**turbo-canary**

**\--calcified turbo-canary:** a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea <https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html> picture 6  
direct link: <https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386248/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-SWALLOW-900.jpg?2>

**turbo-geese**

**\--alloy turbo-goose** : <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 22

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2567.jpeg>

***--aluminum turbo-goose:**  <https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Foil-duckling-273975667>

 **** **\--curve-necked turbo-goose:** <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html> picture 4

direct link: <http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506EF700000578-0-image-m-82_1419865050399.jpg>

**turbo-hawk**


	11. Critters: Aquatic Mechanimals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming creatures of Cybertron.  
> \A lot from <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Cybertronic_wildlife>  
> If the linked image doesn't say it's whatever it's linked to, it's inspiration.

**Frogs:**

**cybertoads**

**\--armored cybertoad** : <https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/> picture 6

direct link: <http://api.ning.com/files/kV4MbYiv7oRURv-f8Z8Lc1CYVtHsKNw7ZenFNVRJcBO4GiM5mXZ4iDvoK4HgrJUAUKZ9wZQeNvhmst2ot3XzKMlHSSNP59sK/1082051334.jpeg>

**\--micro bronze cybertoad:**<https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/18-toad>, <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-18-dot-little-toad-petit-crapaud>, <https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/> picture 1

direct link: <http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5429b4b3e4b08b530f592460/55b0c3ede4b0db7c799cf836/571dd89bf8baf3a83d8f77f7/1461573790068/Crapaud+02.jpg?format=500w>

**\--micro cybertoad:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/toad-iv>

**\--micro green cybertoad:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/toad-iv-bronze>

****\--olivine cybertoad**** : <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-toad-ii-crapaud-bronze>, <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/thetoad-ii>

**\--ridged cybertoad:** <http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/> picture 15

direct link: <http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures15.png>

******robofrogs**

 **\--flat robofrog:** <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/7c5jcar69tpp5ryrp55mafbkwo692b>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/56155e61e4b087dd39e7d1ad/1444240994227/frog+3.jpg?format=500w>

**\--leaf robofrog** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Frog-513094179>

**\--jeweled robofrog** : <http://akdasfirst.deviantart.com/art/Frobot-605769949>

**\--plated robofrog** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Frog2017-678606262>

**\--ruby robofrog:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/toad-sold>

**\--rusty robofrog:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/182535955/frog-sculpture-recycled-metal-art-a?show_sold_out_detail=1>

* * *

**Alloy-shell** : a turtle

 **\--titanium alloy-shell** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Big-Turtle-443377450>

**alloygators**

***--ripple alloygator:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 62

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/crocodile-statue-sculpture-figure-full-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg>

 **byte fish:** small fish that travel in large shoals

 **blue byte fish:** <http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/> pictures 1, 8 and 10

detail links: <http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures8.jpg>, <http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures10.jpg>, and <http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures1.jpg>

**\--nickel byte fish:** <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-17-dot-sardine-sardine>, <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/sardine>, <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/poisson-2/>

**\--pewter byte fish:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/fish-iii>

**\--rusty byte fish** : <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/grey-fish-sold>

**\--silver byte fish:**<http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/> picture 6

direct link: <http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures6.jpg>

**crevasse claw**

**\--common crevasse claw:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Crayfish-448553880>

**\--deep-oil crevasse claw:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Crayfish-454472641>

***--mega crevasse claw** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 64

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/lobster-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg>

 **\--short clawed silver crevasse claw:**<https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-crayfish>, <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-4-crayfish-ecrevisse>, <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/ecrevisse/>

**cybercarp**

**\--bronze finned cybercarp:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Mirror-Carp-619984808>

**\--racer cybercarp:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Spanish-Toothcarp-449405481>

**cybergator**

***--Praxian cybergator:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html> picture 3

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/crocodile-sculpture-life-size-animal-metal-art.jpg>

 **\-- steel cybergator** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Crocodile-505745813>

**cybershrimp**

**\--dancing cybershrimp:** <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/crevette/>, <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/shrimp>, <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-3-shrimp-crevette>

**cyberwhale**

**\--obsidian cyberwhale** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Orca-Killer-Whale-694982768>

**flickerfly steelfish** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Hoestler-Butterfly-Fish-553248285>

**goldfish**

**\--common goldfish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/SpokeFish-534202447>

**\--steel goldfish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Immy-s-Fish-623717153>

**\--Tungsten long-tailed goldfish:** <https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Ponderer-574539815>

**Herring:** schooling fish whose internal glow lights up their scales

 **\--ruby herring:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Red-Herring-516050217>

**\--Sapphire Herring:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Lightfish-443109478>

**Hook Salmon** :

 ***--silver hook salmon** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 56

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/metal-salmon-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg>

 ***--rainbow hook salmon:** <https://logicalconclusions.deviantart.com/art/Manic-Salmon-712354516>

**jelly floats**

***--darkgel jelly float:**  <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/medusa.html>

**Jellyfish**

**mecha-koi** : Smart, trainable and long lived for a mecha-fish they are also very social with their own kind and anything else. Long domestication selective breeding has reduced their fear response to almost nothing once they are half the size of an average mecha's hand.  
  
Mecha-koi hatch only a few inches long and grow throughout their lives as long as there is food and space to spare. The largest ones in the Citadel in New Crystal City are a bit bigger than Wing and some in royal palaces on Cybertron were known to be as large as Axe or more. While not intentionally dangerous the largest specimens can be towards beings the size of their typical food pellets.

\-- **electrumkoi**

 **mechano squid** : <http://jashawk.deviantart.com/art/Armored-Squid-151282916>

**missile darter** : sometimes called Sea Seekers outside Vos due to their speed and agility

 **\--common missile darter:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Swordfish-512418392>

**\--short-tailed missile darter:**<http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 7

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/life-size-blue-marlin-statue-sculpture-metal-fish-art.jpg>

**misslefish** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Bluefin-Tuna-689693433>

**moonfish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Opah-453231830>

**steel platys:** small fish often found in indoor aquariums <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Platy-681997049>

**nautiloid:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Nautilus-711836599>

**octibot** :

 **\--blue octibot:** <http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Octopus-442609620>

**\--steamer octibot:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 16

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2491-1.jpeg>

**piranhafish** : not related to Piranacons

 **\--steel sided piranhafish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Piranha-508224186>

******platefish:**

 **\--black-finned platefish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Landrover-John-Dory-681705954>

**\--fancy platefish** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Jazzy-John-Dory-502898801>

**\--long-finned platefish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/John-Dory-453004974>

**\--silver spined platefish:** <http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Son-of-John-Dory-floating-past-506673385>

**roboshark** :

 **\--banded roboshark** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Black-Tip-Reef-Shark-589581852>

**\--broad-headed roboshark:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Hammerhead-Shark-443641854>

***--cutter roboshark** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 59

Direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/metal-shark-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg>

 **\--flat-mouthed roboshark:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/BMW-Shark-536648926>

**\--coil-tailed roboshark:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Great-White-Shark-443378396>

**\--plated roboshark:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Mako-2-642356442>

**sea-chronohorse:** <https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Flutterer-604726371>

**\--glassy sea-chronohorse:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Seaglass-Seahorse-700054963>

**\--golden sea-chronohorse:** <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/q92n79xsshbo5a6iegal7x2pb54ki3>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/55eda32ce4b02804f36198f6/1441637165067/1908290_712309285485712_5309897230435661398_n.jpg?format=500w>

**\--silver sea-chronohorse:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Seahorse-638070607>

**\--spike-tailed sea-chronohorse:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Seahorse-516888220>

**\--spiky sea-chronohorse** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Seahorse-530378467>

**slitherfish** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Oarfish-443026755>

**spinybacks**

**\--minium spinyback:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/red-fish-sold>, <https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/> picture 4

direct link: <http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5429b4b3e4b08b530f592460/55b0c3ede4b0db7c799cf836/55b0f996e4b08f907b56bb1a/1437661590734/Screen+Shot+2015-07-23+at+15.26.11.png?format=750w>

**\--red spinyback:** <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/epinoche/>, <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-5-stickleback-epinoche>, and <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-three-spined-stickleback>

**spitter:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Archerfish-442599244>

**stalkerfish:**

**\--deep bellied stalkerfish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/HatchetFish-500-589969521>

**\--cyberlion stalkerfish:** <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 12  
direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/lionfish-statue-life-size-animal-metal-art.jpg>

***--slasher stalkerfish:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 58

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/metal-fish-sculpture-deep-sea-monster-with-lantern-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg>

 **\--widemouth stalkerfish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Angler-Fish-Grin-471693953>

**steelcrab:**

**\--burnished steelcrab:** <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/9i2rlte6aenv59rz7obb5rbrrq59o0>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/55eda343e4b02804f3619955/1441637188335/crab+1+crop+text+web.jpg?format=750w>

**\--gray steelcrab:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Crab-443108928>

**steel bigmouth:** <https://pearsonmetalart.deviantart.com/art/The-Fish-69017679>

**Titanium sparring fish:** must be kept solitary otherwise they fight <https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Moondancer-586650600>

**Triggerfish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Triggerfish-504315395>

**\--docile triggerfish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Little-Triggerfish-455474931>

**turbo cutterfish:** barracuda

 ***mottled turbo cutterfish:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 57

 **direct link:**  <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/metal-barracuda-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg>

 **Turboratfish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Ratfish-Grenadier-443838816>

**Vipercyberfish:**

**\--common vipercyberfish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Viperfish-582434025>

**\--Giant Vipercyberfish** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Scruffy-Viperfish-446629679>

**\--luring vipercyberfish:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Big-Sloane-Viperfish-443027610>


	12. Critters: Insectobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mecha-insects and mecha-arachnids of Cybertron  
> A lot from <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Cybertronic_wildlife>  
> If the linked image doesn't say it's whatever it's linked to, it's inspiration.

**Butterflies and Moths**

**cyber moths:** nocturnal relatives of flutterbots. less physically flashy, but leave glittering trails behind them in flight

**\--blue cyber moth** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/461267134/the-flutter-by-circuit-board-insect-by?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/126/0/8176443/il_570xN.1032131490_8kzd.jpg>

**\--cyberbat moth** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/518710994/the-midnight-rose-bat-mimic-moth-fantasy?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/167/0/8176443/il_570xN.1205767012_hjve.jpg>

***--dark dancing cyber moth** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/mothbrooch.html>

**\--flighty cyber moth:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/218492052/the-windows-moth?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/047/0/8176443/il_570xN.711580164_elq6.jpg>

**\--rusty cyber moth:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/moth-sold>

**\--shimmering cyber moth:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/491065678/the-fairy-moth-fantasy-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/170/0/8176443/il_570xN.1166359739_860g.jpg>

***--spiral cyber moth** : <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html> picture 44

direct link: <http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/butterfly-statue-sculpture-figure-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg>

**\--sterling helmed cyber moth:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/232802483/sweet-and-simple-upcycled-moth?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/065/0/8176443/il_570xN.769610681_3vew.jpg>

**\--starlight cyber moth:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/484544112/the-jewelled-moon-moth-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/180/0/8176443/il_570xN.1102528318_9ig7.jpg>

**Flickerbots:** type of flutterbots that flicker when in flight

**\--azure flickerbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/509915495/elegant-blue-circuit-board-butterfly-by?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/158/0/8176443/il_570xN.1182701155_6szr.jpg>

**\--darter flickerbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/449665566/the-singer-stinger-circuit-board-insect?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/134/0/8176443/il_570xN.1000517986_rqaf.jpg>

**\--fuchsia-edged flickerbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/457475020/painted-monarch-circuit-board-butterfly?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/139/0/8176443/il_570xN.1068690957_oqsl.jpg>

**\--morganite flickerbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/230804947/the-winged-circuit-board-insect?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/056/0/8176443/il_570xN.761159174_xr24.jpg>

**\--purple lord flickerbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/570792329/the-painted-monarch-butterfly-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/197/0/8176443/il_570xN.1393695153_rfhc.jpg>

**\--triple-winged emerald flickerbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/553679580/the-triple-winged-midnight-stunner?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/202/0/8176443/il_570xN.1380985483_dszg.jpg>

******Flutterbots** : mecha butterflies with bright colors, lights and all things to catch the optics. Zoos keep them in a large space where the guests can interact with them, and buy little containers of food and generally be warm and relax for joors if desired.

**\--amethyst flutterbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/508843917/computer-bug?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/158/0/8176443/il_570xN.1179580515_biq2.jpg>

**\--blue stubby flutterbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/490834593/the-copper-and-turquoise-darter-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/175/0/8176443/il_570xN.1125576549_2a9f.jpg>

**\--carmine flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/455902846/the-scarlet-pimpernel-skipper-jewelled?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/135/0/8176443/il_570xN.1017754788_5oup.jpg>

**\--citrine-spotted flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/234103272/the-lemon-disc-lens-spotted-butterfly?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/063/0/8176443/il_570xN.774929605_dql6.jpg>

**\--green shimmering flutterbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/489706176/the-embellished-butterfly-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/173/0/8176443/il_570xN.1162441985_epmf.jpg>

**\--giant spectral flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/236858087/the-large-peacock-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/063/0/8176443/il_570xN.786903348_dayo.jpg>

**\--high-winged blue flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/253558157/the-night-shade-forester-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/133/0/8176443/il_570xN.857357905_qr28.jpg>

**********\--luminous flutterbot** : wings glow <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Butterfly-476491407>

**\--Noxian long-winged flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/242446414/the-oakwood-forester-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link; <https://img0.etsystatic.com/075/0/8176443/il_570xN.810062028_nbeh.jpg>

**\--pink flutterbot:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Butterfly-453436791>

**\--purple prime flutterbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/516396461/the-purple-emperor-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/175/0/8176443/il_570xN.1155990068_c0ik.jpg>

**\--quartz flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/479493082/the-lazer-module-bug-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link:<https://img1.etsystatic.com/154/0/8176443/il_570xN.1132346907_52bz.jpg>

**\--rhodonite flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/288484769/the-pink-jewelled-butterfly-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/140/0/8176443/il_570xN.951923838_5wfm.jpg>

**\--rusty flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/464194910/the-jewelled-butterfly-embellished?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/126/0/8176443/il_570xN.1040335970_q3zs.jpg>

**\--sapphire flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/229840417/the-blue-jewelled-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/065/0/8176443/il_570xN.757071480_t4rg.jpg>

**\--saturated flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/470642557/the-tiny-colour-splash-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://www.etsy.com/listing/470642557/the-tiny-colour-splash-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

**\--spectral flutterbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/243575868/swallowtail-butterfly-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/070/0/8176443/il_570xN.814837058_q4ly.jpg>

**\--spectrum spotted flutterbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/231395312/the-rainbow-spotted-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/064/0/8176443/il_570xN.763594198_izqx.jpg>

**\--spotted topaz flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/506612629/the-english-country-garden-butterfly?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/141/0/8176443/il_570xN.1172700721_fbq1.jpg>

**\--taupe flutterbot:** <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/papillon/> and <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/butterfly-sold>

**\--topaz flutterbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/515220338/the-meadow-ringlet-butterfly-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/165/0/8176443/il_570xN.1241543809_euel.jpg>

**\--translucent pink flutterbot** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/451884350/tiny-rainbow-spotted-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/125/0/8176443/il_570xN.1053430449_67at.jpg>

* * *

**Dragonflies/Damselflies**

**Darters:** smaller lightning flies

**\--black darter** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/230439114/black-circuit-board-dragonfly?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/066/0/8176443/il_570xN.759599610_grex.jpg>

**\--citrine darter:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/278713248/the-little-drop-of-sunshine-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/108/0/8176443/il_570xN.1014931135_37df.jpg>

**\--gleb darter:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/dragonfly-sold>

**\--hara darter:** <http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/> picture 12

direct link: <http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures12.jpg>

**\--silver darter** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/227531253/silver-and-turquoise-demoiselle-fly?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/054/0/8176443/il_570xN.747511731_bpnq.jpg>

***--sterling darter** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/dragonfly3.html>

****\--violet darter:** ** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/484785522/the-sweet-violet-dragonfly-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/174/0/8176443/il_570xN.1149824307_rr9e.jpg>

**Lightning Flies** : A dragonfly

**\--azure lightning fly:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-dragonfly>, <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/libellule/>, and <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-12-dragon-fly-libellule>

**\--black lightning fly:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/231947257/the-black-and-red-computer-component?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/065/0/8176443/il_570xN.766042457_e095.jpg>

******\--circle-backed lightning fly:** <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Dragonfly-No-11-450037036>

**\--convoy lightning fly:** <http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Dragonfly-491451346>

**\--fancy lightning fly:** <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Dragonfly-No-23-659758816>

******\--mesh lightning fly:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Dragonfly-517824379>

**\--peridot lightning fly:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/248017874/the-green-apple-zig-zag-dragonfly?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/100/0/8176443/il_570xN.833249311_o8m2.jpg>

******\--rusty-helmed lightning fly:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Giant-Dragonfly-443194570>

**\--skimmer lightning fly** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/454330294/sky-blue-winged-dragonfly-computer-bug?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/137/0/8176443/il_570xN.1060011593_9215.jpg>

**\--smooth headed lightning fly:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Davy-Down-Dragonfly-Old-shopping-trolleys-450958956>

***--sterling blue lightning fly:**  <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/dragonfly2.html>

***--sterling green lightning fly:**  <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/dragonfly_greendarner.html>

****\--visored lightning fly:**** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/464593288/little-dragonfly-electronic-component?show_sold_out_detail=1>

****direct link:<https://img0.etsystatic.com/107/0/8176443/il_570xN.1041399932_frbn.jpg>

* * *

**Antroids**

**\--blue-banded winged antroid:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/466636364/the-dazzling-diamond-winged-queen-ant?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/133/0/8176443/il_570xN.1046893504_kcjm.jpg>

***--builder antroid:**  <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/ants.html>

**\--engraved silver antroid:**<http://shiryouokiba.tumblr.com/post/83918642786/f-l-e-u-r-d-e-l-y-s-the-sculpture-of-norwegian> pictures 3 & 4

direct link: <https://78.media.tumblr.com/498065407ae41f2c66a6d357ceec5969/tumblr_n3awrnD33w1qlq9poo5_1280.jpg>

**\--onyx antroid:**<https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-ant-ii>, <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-8-ant-ii-fourmis-ii>

**\--red antroid:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/red-ant-sold>

**Audiobug** :

***--micro audiobug** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/earwig.html>

**\--rusty audiobug** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/268124680/scrap-metal-sculpture-of-an-earwig?show_sold_out_detail=1>

**Astro-ticks**

**beetletrons**

**\--armored green beetletron:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/230437861/the-ok-mitsumii-armoured-beetle?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/062/0/8176443/il_570xN.759622258_ipg1.jpg>

**\--black beetletron** : <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/longicorn-beetle-sold>

***--cyberviolin beetletron** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/violinbeetle.html>

***--empty beetletron** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/carrionbeetle.html>

**\--green beetletron:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/green-beetle>

**\--heliotrope beetletron** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/291280851/two-entwined-dancing-bugs-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/106/0/8176443/il_570xN.1010743051_5274.jpg>

**\--jasper beetletron:**<https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-brown-striped-beetle>, <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/scarabee-raye/>, and <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-15-brown-striped-beetle-scarabee-raye-brun>

**\--kyanite beetletron:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/blue-and-yellow-beetle>

**\--patina beetletron** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/290235017/beetle-fly-by-julie-alice-chappell?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/101/0/8176443/il_570xN.1006136801_jgjy.jpg>

**\--pink lens beetletron:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/471080588/the-camera-phone-bug-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/116/0/8176443/il_570xN.1106301311_7vve.jpg>

***--metallikato beetletron** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/harlequin.html>

**\--nitrotiger beetletron:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-tiger-beetle>, <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-11-tiger-beetle-scarabee-marron>, and <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/cicindele/>

**\--razor beetletron:** <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/tenebrion/>

**\--tankback beetletron:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/rhinoceros-beetle-sold>

**\--weevilites:** <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-10-weevil-charancon>, <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-weevil>, and <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/charencon/>

**blastbug:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/favourites/> picture 8 on right

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/DSC_8499.jpeg>

**Cara-dron:** A snail. <http://autobotpower.deviantart.com/art/Cara-dron-657492272>

**Carnivorous poly-slug**

******Clockwork beetle** : <http://dkart71.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-33-315846591>

****crawlerbots** **

****\--luminous crawlerbot** : ** <https://jumpei.deviantart.com/art/Netrunner-Parasite-387669321>

***--spiky crawlerbot** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/caterpillar.html>

******creator shortlegs:** harmless spiderbot like creature. <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Atlas-Spider-441430402>

**crystal hornet**

**\--yellow crystal hornet:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/279568662/the-dancing-ichneumon-wasp-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/140/0/8176443/il_570xN.1018631679_4dfy.jpg>

**crystal beetles**

**\--copper crystal beetle** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/498132881/the-japanese-printer-beetle-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/141/0/8176443/il_570xN.1149393761_gx3y.jpg>

**\--flashing crystal beetle:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/519606623/mister-smooth-the-sleek-disk-lens-bug?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/173/0/8176443/il_570xN.1164887344_6icq.jpg>

**\--green crystal beetle:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/484302106/the-wood-nymph-circuit-board-insect-by?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/151/0/8176443/il_570xN.1148454661_ghih.jpg>

**\--long-abdomened crystal beetle:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/237721660/princess-peaches-the-giant-pinky?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/067/0/8176443/il_570xN.790021692_fq2c.jpg>

**\--pastel crystal beetle:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/528347589/xenomorphose-large-triple-winged-fantasy?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/151/0/8176443/il_570xN.1239422901_5eha.jpg>

**\--prismatic crystal beetle** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/526171591/the-triple-winged-midnight-stunner?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/168/0/8176443/il_570xN.1232185495_5amq.jpg>

**\--quad-spotted crystal beetle** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/279481628/the-golden-spotted-through-the-looking?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/131/0/8176443/il_570xN.971717020_fr30.jpg>

**\--solemn crystal beetle:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/549858513/the-glass-eyed-peachy-orchard-beetle?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/217/0/8176443/il_570xN.1265720072_1y5q.jpg>

******\--turquoise crystal beetle:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/520444112/the-turquoise-pink-and-copper-summer?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/193/0/8176443/il_570xN.1258804665_aqcf.jpg>

**crystal hunters:** insects that eat crystal-eating insects. aggressive but tolerated by crystal gardeners

**\--piercing crystal hunter** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/252297434/the-phone-me-bug?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/139/0/8176443/il_570xN.851458637_aib6.jpg>

**\--puncturing crystal hunter** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/481536004/the-large-jewelled-asymettric-bug?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/165/0/8176443/il_570xN.1093739648_e6m3.jpg>

**\--stabbing crystal hunter** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/240370919/the-long-snouted-forester-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

detail link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/067/0/8176443/il_570xN.801861452_81kr.jpg>

**\--stinging crystal hunter** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/285386905/the-samsung-bug-circuit-board-insect-by?show_sold_out_detail=1>

detail link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/121/0/8176443/il_570xN.984636921_2rlp.jpg>

******Cyber-bees** : a lot like Earth bees. Only metal. Thin, honeycombed metal hives on walls or crystal trees, making a thick, sticky, sweet-tasting oil full of mineral dust for their larva equivalent. This oil is to mecha what honey is to humans. Some mecha might even keep cyber-bee hives to harvest the oil. But, bees being bees, they make their hives anywhere they damn well please, and they pack a mean sting when bothered.

**\--bumblebug** : <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 9

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/DSC_0061.jpeg>

**\--common cyber-bee:** <http://polosatkin.deviantart.com/art/Untitled-584509073>

**\--copper bumblebug:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/501812827/the-damson-blossom-triple-winged?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/146/0/8176443/il_570xN.1111970330_5973.jpg>

**\--gold-opticed cyber-bee** : <http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/1hkvjiqscrz9fap2dn88f194szxjmv>

direct link: <https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55ec6807e4b0518639dac53a/55ecb69ce4b09f830fcddfa0/561346a8e4b0caad26ae83e3/1444103849349/971913_554319681284674_1276591340_n.jpg?format=500w>

**\--granite cyber-bee** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/502031351/albeeno-bee?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/178/0/8176443/il_570xN.1159171995_2f66.jpg>

***--gygaxian bumblebug:**  <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/bumblebee.html>

**\--micro orange cyber-bee:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/454493240/little-honey-bee-circuit-board-component?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/119/0/8176443/il_570xN.1060478037_fbxu.jpg>

**\--steel-shelled cyber-bee:** doesn't make as much oil but less aggressive than the common cyber-bee <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Bee-442803388>

**\--yellow cyber-bee** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/468587527/honey-bee-circuit-board-insect-by-julie?show_sold_out_detail=1>

**direct link:** <https://img0.etsystatic.com/111/0/8176443/il_570xN.1015613700_1w55.jpg>

**Cyber-centipede** : <http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Giant-Centipede-4-464430066>

**\--Hissing cyber-centipede:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Centipede-690845344>

**\--cycloptic cyber-centipede** : <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Millipede-720599720>

**cyber scorpions**

**\--brass cyber scorpion:** <https://www.dreamstime.com/royalty-free-stock-photography-metal-robot-scorpion-image11271837>

**\--driller cyber scorpion:** <https://www.vitanovsky.com/scorpion>

**\--obsidian cyber scorpion** : <http://www.backgroundbandit.com/ViewFull/Liquid_Metal_Scorpion/>

**\--opal cyber scorpion:** <https://theblog.adobe.com/david-and-danielle-a-collabogram-of-balance/>

**\--rusty cyber scorpion:** <https://www.dreamstime.com/stock-photo-scorpion-metal-sculpture-public-art-located-desert-near-borrego-springs-california-image54782864>

**\--smooth-backed cyber scorpion:** <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Scorpion-No-10-691983224>

**Cyber-wasp:**

**\--black-backed cyber-wasp:** <https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Cybergenic-Wasp-113184873>

***--builder cyber-wasp** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/wasp.html>

***--copper cyber-wasp:**  <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/wasp.html>

**\--electrum cyber-wasp:** <http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/> picture 16

direct link: <http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures16.jpg>

**\--giant cyber-wasp:** <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/guepe/> and <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/wasp-sold>

**\--steel-backed cyber-wasp:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Hornet3-467368575>

**cyberscarabs** :

**\--cyberscarab:** <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/scarabee-sacre/>

**\--jade cyberscarab** : <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-rose-beetle>, <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/cetoine/>, and <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-14-rose-beetle-scarabee-rose>

**femme-beetles:** ladybug-like beetle that eats other mecha-insects

***--burnished femme-beetle:**  <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/ladybug2.html>

**\--carnelian femme-beetle** : <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/coccinelle/>

**\--chrome femme-beetle:** <https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Chrome-Beetle-370775439>

***--five-spot femme-beetle** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/ladybug.html>

**flicker mantis**

**\--ambra flicker mantis:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/praying-mantis-sold>

**\--blue bellied flicker mantis** <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Mantis-No-19-II-443404974>

**\--cautious flicker mantis:** <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-1-dot-praying-mantis-mante-religieuse>, <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/praying-mantis>, and <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/mante-religieuse/>

**\--emerald flicker mantis** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/235693033/praying-mantis-scrap-metal-sculpture?show_sold_out_detail=1>

**\--golden flicker mantis:** <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Mantis-No-41-694807956>

**\--rusty flicker mantis:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Empusa-Praying-Mantis-454945150>

***--silver-winged copper flicker mantis** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/prayingmantis.html>

**Fountainfly** : <http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Fountainfly-637211364>

**glow beetles**

**Inconelbugs:** think cockroaches. these things can survive almost anywhere

***--copper inconelbug** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/cockroach.html>

**\--giant spotted inconelbug** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/275546116/the-giant-golden-spotted-cockroach?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/137/0/8176443/il_570xN.1000947433_hqwz.jpg>

**\--hissing inconelbug** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/264852439/cockroach?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/106/0/8176443/il_570xN.907558491_lqva.jpg>

**Light spider** : <http://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-and-light-bulb-Spider-No-73-583005939>

**\--Tarnian micro light spider:** <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Spider-No-52-I-446862295>

**\--Sapphire light spider:** <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Widow-Mechanical-Spider-457053860>

**\--Emerald light spider:** <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Spider-No-81-and-Web-close-656236229>

**Lightning bug:** a gold and red flying bug that glows <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/firefly1.html>

**metal louse:** eat metal shavings

***--roller metal louse:**  <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/pillbug.html>

***--scrapper metal louse** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/192767987/scrap-metal-woodlouse-sculpture-of?show_sold_out_detail=1>

**metal-mites** : fleas. horribly bad fleas

**metal mosquitoes:**

***--banded mosquito:** <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/mosquito.html>

**\--nickel mosquito:** <https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Mosquito-Prototype-135632840>

**\--stocky mosquito:** <https://www.vitanovsky.com/copy-of-dictator>

**nickel beetles**

**\--long-horned nickel beetle:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Stag-Beetle-535566102>

**\--ruby nickel beetle:** <http://shiryouokiba.tumblr.com/post/83918642786/f-l-e-u-r-d-e-l-y-s-the-sculpture-of-norwegian> pictures 5 & 6

direct link: <https://78.media.tumblr.com/cccab42f081f9263c5d72f29da3e5e58/tumblr_n3awrnD33w1qlq9poo7_1280.jpg>

**\--short-horned nickel beetle:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/dorcus-beetle-stag-beetle>

**\--topaz nickel beetle:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/293491747/the-giant-byting-beetle-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/120/0/8176443/il_570xN.973851798_gdwx.jpg>

**ornflies:** very short-lived but pretty insects that live around oil pools

**\--citrine ornfly:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/287832011/large-mayfly-computer-bug-by-julie-alice?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/111/0/8176443/il_570xN.995557861_nb14.jpg>

**\--micro opalescent ornfly:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/495963272/the-large-exotic-rainforest-mayfly?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/154/0/8176443/il_570xN.1181280427_owte.jpg>

******\--purple ornfly:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/511704277/mayfly-electronic-component-insect-by?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/157/0/8176443/il_570xN.1141508432_lyll.jpg>

**\--spectrum ornfly:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/258342085/the-giant-through-the-looking-glass?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/118/0/8176443/il_570xN.878812035_rv6b.jpg>

******\--sunstone ornfly** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/398016129/the-orange-blossom-jewelled-damselfly?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/120/0/8176443/il_570xN.1029937479_lg8y.jpg>

**\--tri-winged ornfly:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/252243757/the-triple-winged-copper-beauty?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/106/0/8176443/il_570xN.851689051_hwqk.jpg>

**silicagrass jumpers**

**\--green silicagrass jumper:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 21

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2535.jpeg> right

**\--leggy silicagrass jumper:** <http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/> picture 13

direct link: <http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures13.jpg>

**\--yellow-backed silicagrass jumper:** <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/grasshopper-sold>

***slidrons** : types of snail

***--silver flat-backed slidron** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/snail.html>

**sonic crickets**

**\--black sonic cricket:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Cricket-442943618>

**\--red sonic cricket:** <http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/> picture 21

direct link: <http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2535.jpeg> left

**Spiderbot**

**\--big optic wandering spiderbot:** <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Jumping-Spider-No-1-II-697621779>

**\--copper spiderbot** : <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Spider-No-50-III-446657258>

***--filamented stalking spiderbot** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/tarantula.html>

**\--gold-trimmed spiderbot** : <http://shiryouokiba.tumblr.com/post/83918642786/f-l-e-u-r-d-e-l-y-s-the-sculpture-of-norwegian> pcitures 1& 2

direct link: <https://78.media.tumblr.com/fec2937a1d17683b7f2d78ab7d91ad17/tumblr_n3awrnD33w1qlq9poo3_1280.jpg>

**\--howlite spiderbot:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/233928387/scrap-metal-spider-false-widow-ooak?show_sold_out_detail=1>

**\--jumping copper spiderbot** : <https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Spider-No-49-446243119>

**\--solvent spiderbot** : small spiderbots that live on top of stagnant solvent pools <https://jumpei.deviantart.com/art/Netrunner-IXODIDAE-583139815>

***--studded spiderbot** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/spider.html>

***--subspace spiderbot** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/weaver.html>

**\--wandering spiderbot:** <https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-456849296>

**spyfly**

**\--copper spyfly:** <http://shiryouokiba.tumblr.com/post/83918642786/f-l-e-u-r-d-e-l-y-s-the-sculpture-of-norwegian> picture 9

direct link: <https://78.media.tumblr.com/852335e002f6222356c84750c86114da/tumblr_n3awrnD33w1qlq9poo4_1280.jpg>

**\--giant spyfly:** <https://www.etsy.com/listing/279233840/the-vga-camera-moth-circuit-board-insect?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/114/0/8176443/il_570xN.1017148027_nh6i.jpg>

**turbo-fly**

**\--chronohorse turbo-fly** : <https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/fly-sold>, <https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-2-fly-mouche>, <http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/mouche/>, and <https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/> picture 3

direct link: <http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5429b4b3e4b08b530f592460/55b0c3ede4b0db7c799cf836/5703949a37013bada7426893/1459852657831/2.Fly.jpg?format=500w>

**\--diamond-winged turbo-fly** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/232577656/cute-little-fly-with-pink-glass-diamond?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img1.etsystatic.com/061/0/8176443/il_570xN.768635409_6tot.jpg>

**\--emerald turbo-fly:** <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/57/c8/b4/57c8b40d8bd27d83f6b363ac16b92e05.jpg>

**\-- **metalcattle turbo-fly** : ** <https://www.vitanovsky.com/fly>

******\--teal turbo-fly:** <https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Fly-111549035>

**\--tube nosed turbo-fly** : <https://www.etsy.com/listing/484418672/little-gnat-circuit-board-component?show_sold_out_detail=1>

direct link: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/169/0/8176443/il_570xN.1102195096_c0mr.jpg>

***vornbugs** : Cybertronian cicadas

***--13 vorn vornbugs** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/cicada.html>


	13. Critters: Organic (not of Earth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Organic plants and animals not of Earth.

**Bactrians** : Think camel, but standing 50ft tall at the head. "As tall as the top of Ultra Magnus' cab in root mode."

 **Dancing gembirds** : from Alquose Three. Organic with keratin-based plumage. sixteen sub-species exist.

 **Greater Svovel** : think 4ft tall sulpher crested cockatoo that is an omnivore. Males are smaller, the gatherers and chick-tenders. Females are larger, more territorial and the primary hunter. The female keeps the territory and males move in while she allows them to. She often demands food tribute for it if they are not tending her chicks. Much of their food homes in hard shells and nuts, so their beaks are incredibly strong -- able to break metal but not armor. Some mate for life, others have chicks by a different male every time. Most likely sapient, but unproven. They can learn to speak almost any language, including Cybertronian.

 **Langorian sabercats** : from Alquose Three. Organic. the size of a young mechling

 **Yingwu** : a parrot-like creature, about 3.5ft tall. Likes to perch on shoulders. Brightly colored and never have white feathers. From [Kneeling to the Sword](http://archiveofourown.org/works/442416)


	14. Crystals and Materials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things not (normally) eaten that are not plants.

**class 9Ac** : Hard, very slow growing, seems to glow from within when the light struck it just right. Opaque white is the rarest color.  
**clearplate** Very cheep 'glass'. It's not very clear, but it does let light in and out.  
**flimsiplast** : plastic 'paper'  
**Myati** : a crystal formation in miniature. AKA crystal bonsai.  
**Spark of Cybertron** : crystals of a very specific shade of blue.  
**spike atari mini**


	15. Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dances that have appeared in my stories and don't have a name on Earth (that I could find).

**Line Cross Dancing** : Ballroom line dancing. Very formal. It's real, I just can't find it's real name.  
From Supersizers <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OSOYYlJl_I> Episode Regency (season 1, ep 6)  
about 54 min in.


	16. Decepticon Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a 'formal' Decepticon challenge works.

Challenger: I challenge you  
Challenged: What for?

The challenged isn't allowed to outright refuse  
Anything can be challenged for  
Once the prize is stated, the challenged gets to choose the location  
it must take place immediately  
The idea is that anyone must be ready to prove they deserve their post at any time.

It's a come as you are kind of thing. Which can really frag the challenged mech, which is why they get to choose the location. Something that works to their advantage. Though it's frowned upon to really arm up. Not really honorable, and you've got to consider that there will be an audience. No assistance. It goes until one surrenders or deactivates.

The challenged may surrender at any point.  
The challenger may only surrender if given the offer.


	17. Diseases and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This covers both diseases (curable and not) and conditions (physical and psych) that have a negative impact on the mecha fitting into their normal society.

**cybonic plague** : Their version of the Bubonic plague. From [By New Year's Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9096430) by [eerian_sadow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow)

 **Sensus Disparatus** : When a Seeker Vision has a lot of active Order coding. originated in military intelligence. The stronger the mecha's processors, the more resistant they are to sedatives and anti-virals of the 3rd, 6th and 7b lines. Visions with unusually high intelligence are often indistinguishable from Orders in temperament.

 **Zastario** : Let's say among Cybertronians there's the so-called normal ones, with reproduction handled via Vector Sigma. Interfacing is done for social bonding/pleasure only. These mechs make up the majority of the species. Then there's the cuckoos-- not necessarily called that, but it's the closest analogy I can think of. They're considered a myth by most, kind of a bogeyman or urban legend among the mainstream Cybertronian culture; but they're very real, and pass themselves off as regular mechs in order to avoid persecution/imprisonment/scientific experimentation. What happens is that to reproduce, two of these "cuckoo" mechs must together capture a normal mech. They use some means to incapacitate their victim and the pair then together interface with him, the first cuckoo implanting some base matter (an egg) and the second following it up with fluid (the sperm). The pair then simultaneously sparkmerge with their victim, which does a sort of reprogramming whammy-- it ensures that the victim will, no matter his actual feelings on the matter, first will be compelled to keep quiet about it and second to be protective and caring towards the bitlet now growing inside him.


	18. Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs, both legal and illegal.

Many from <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Generation_1_substances>

**Circuit boosters** : Does what it says, leaves a horrible hangover and memory loss for some.

 **Cirrus Dust** : think cocaine for mechanoids

 **Cirrus pesht** : Mind altering intoxicant that leaves the user susceptible to suggestion and enhances base desires (hunger, lust, needing to _move_. Adapted from [Twelve Days of Winterkink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8880364/chapters/20359381) by [dragonofdispair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair)

 **CNE, class IV** : The nasty sedative used in Crossing the Line.

 **'hibs** : Slang for neural inhibitors/blockers. Painkillers.

 **nitrous joint** : A stick of whatever kind of substance in the body (maybe solid nitrogen and solid oxygen, which are kept solid through pressure), which are then manipulated into a gas that can be inhaled. Gets absorbed into the frame through the ventilation system. Nitrous being laughing gas, but could be anything.

 **Nucleon** : incredibly powerful energy source capable of being used as fuel but it mutates the user <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Nucleon>

**Secrin** : A fairly potent 'upper' not unlike meth and just as addictive. Praxian Enforcers were adapted to use it as emergency fuel, and to fuel repair nanites, and not be addicted to it. From Mission Locked

 **Speeders** : yet another upper.

 **Stim cubes** : [Camaraderie by GildedOrchid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/961628/chapters/2231533)

 **Syk** : drained the motor actuators of charge. It normally left him feeling deliciously wrung out and empty, light and hollow without the pain of hunger.

 **Synder** : A truth serum that heightens pain, causes delirium and generally makes it a bitch to keep the truth from coming out. The antidote is only effective in the first hour.


	19. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The education levels and quirks for those stories where it comes into play.

Diplomas, in universes that have them, are used to hold mecha in their place. It is almost impossible to afford the education and fees associated with getting a higher level Diploma that your creators have without a sponsor from a much higher economic bracket.

1st: Middle School  
Low-level Trades School (truck driver, plumber, carpenter)  
2nd: High School  
High-level Trades School (Government jobs, accountant)  
3rd: Associates  
4th: Bachelors  
5th: Masters  
6th: Doctorate


	20. Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that happen in a cycle like fairs, conventions, sport championships, plus natural disasters that are big enough to be used as markers for a generation and more personal celebrations that most have like birthdays, anniversaries, wedding/baby showers and such.

Each Deacaorn  
**Grand Couvert** : Typically 3 times a decaorn, this is inspired by the 1700's French/European royal tradition of the same name. It is a crazy-lavish meal where the "king and queen" are seated on display before the entire court to eat scores of courses, each more lavish than the last, as a display of the power and wealth of the "king". No one else eats. They all watch for hours and when the "king and queen" finally leaves they rush the podium and storage tables to finally eat. An excellent explanation of the human historical one is by Supersizers in the French Revolution episode (S2 E4, starts around 12 min). Available free on at <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKAT8aPK-RQ> and likely several other places.

* * *

Each Metacycle  
**The Nightdance** : an airshow by stunt frames that do it for their function. The city lights go on and off at various points, turning the air display from watching frames and smoke, to watching frame lights and lit smoke, to light shows. It's all choreographed to music. Many cities had some variant of this, but since going underground, New Crystal City's The Crystal Sky Acrobatic Team has created something truly unique. They combine an aerial stunt show with fireworks by having the city lights turn on and off at precise times.

* * *

Each vorn  
**The Crystal Festival** : The largest of the crystal celebrations in Praxus, not unlike a state fair focused on what the city is best known for. Held in fall, half way between the Solar and First Light festivals, it lasts three orns.  
There are categories for every type of crystal, and just about everything that you can do with one. There are also four levels; hobbyist, apprentice, crafter and master. Categories include the best raw crystal, best color, largest in size, most delicate, most flawless, best resonating, best natural shape, best artificial shape, best sculpture, the list is almost endless.  
**Festival of the Shining Sun** : A celebration given by the House to celebrate its founding and status.  
**First Light Festival** \- Solstice/end of winter/secular Christmas type event.  
**The Honoring of (city/town/village/family)** : founding day type celebration.  
**Honoring the Creator Spark** : a celebration of Primus and that in the end, we all came from him and we all return to him.  
**New Vorn Celebration** : New Years  
**Orn of the Becoming** : celebrates the first 13 and the creation of the Cybertronian race.  
**Orn of the Fallen Sparks** : A military tradition to honor close comrades that have fallen in battle. While it officially is on the first orn of the vorn in reality it is done whenever the unit can manage the time and most celebrate it on the first orn of the second metacycle to avoid all the more pleasant celebrations that happen around the new vorn. Most get overcharged and talk of the dead but there are no formal requirements on how to spend it. One tradition that fell away as the great war worn on and there were no longer new recruits was that of those who had not lost anyone yet would be that they didn't drink more than a cube and made sure their betters got back to their bunks.  
**The Orn to Honor the Primor**  
**Revelree** : (spelling intentional) Think Carnival in Rio de Janeiro or Mardi Gras in New Orleans. 5 orns of unabashed partying.  
**Rite of the Storm Flight** Every Seeker who can make it to Vos is aloft at once during the fiercest wind and electrical storm of the vorn. The sky was black from layer after layer of wings, the entire city in shadow, lit only by the reflection of its own lights down on it from all the frames above. Risking, some extinguishing, just to prove they are still stronger than the sky itself."  
**Royal Gala** : Hosted by each royal family, this vornly event is for the wealthy and socially elite to mingle and compare. It was a time of gossip, of presenting of new mechlings, of alliances made and broken, of social connections forged and severed and of bonding contracts made.  
**Solar Festival** : Celebrating the solar equinox (mid-summer). 

* * *

Each century  
**Imperial Showcase** : Cybertronian Empire's World's Fair. It changed cities much like the World's Fair or Olympics and lasts a metacycle.

* * *

Other  
**Deep shift quake** : A _big_ earthquake. One happens about once a generation.  
**The Exodus** : What those who left Cybertron with the Knights of Light called their leaving and subsequent hunt for a new home. Twelve ships and around 100K mecha left. 7 ships and 58K made it to Aelios.  
**The Extermination** : In 'verses with Zastario, it is when they went from an accepted variant to a monster to most, then a myth as they were actively hunted and destroyed by the government. Began by Nova Prime, never removed by others. Outside of the Seekers, it was also the time when being in a triad became a survival hazard no matter who/what you were.  
**The Procession** : When the Matrix of Leadership is walked through every city and many smaller settlements in an opportunity for it to choose the next Prime and for the masses to see the artifact. Once the Senate came to power it was rarely the real Matrix that went out so the Senate could select who would be Prime.  
**Newspark Celebration** : A baby shower. While may variants exist most have gifts for the carrier (or creators in sparking only 'verses) that will help with the new life they are taking in or pamper the carrier in the last phase of the carry. It is commonly only for the first creation and is often full of advise from those who have carried before.  



	21. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How various cities (and groups) execute mecha.

This is how you die if executed by a given city. ISO, the Prime and royals can extinguish mecha pretty much anyway they want to.

 **Excurma** : a legal process that renders a criminal a non-person, Sine civitas, without House or clan. It is the highest penalty in Cybertronian society and (almost) always comes with execution, denial of all burial/laid to rest rites and damns the condemned to be forgotten and their designation wiped from all records. It also denies a Seeker a place in caelum asa.

 **Long Deactivation** : Most cities have this in some form. There are two common forms: the hunt and the fight.  
In a hunt the condemned is turned loose, usually in the wilderness, to be hunted by nobility or warriors. How 'fair' this is varies greatly by those hunting. Some treat it as a turbofox hunt of sorts, while others view it as a test of a single or small group of hunters with limited help.  
In a fight it is a (generally public) gladiatorial match against someone several times their better, often with the condemned unarmed and the champion armed.

**Iacon** : dropped into a smelter.  
**Praxus** : melted from the inside out by acid.  
**Knights of Light** : A penance you don't walk away from.  



	22. Flora (plant life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plants of Cybertron and the occasional alien world.  
> Canon: <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Plants>

***bulbpots**

***--carnelian bulbpot** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/teapot.html>

***--tri-stemmed flare bulbpot** : <http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/goblet.html>

**Circui-tree** : <https://ahwhewitt.deviantart.com/art/Circui-tree-670702440>

**coppervines**

**creeper nest** : a glass plant from Ankmor Park. Based on Chichuly's work like  
<https://www.dreamstime.com/royalty-free-stock-photo-abstract-blue-blown-glass-sculpture-garden-varied-shapes-tall-long-round-squat-curly-wild-chichuly-image36355115>

**crystal spines** : think cactus and come in as many shapes and sizes. They all have sharp spines/spikes and in most species the spines break off and embed into joints and softer areas on a critter/mecha. Older (mature) specimens develop an fluid that coats the plant itself including the spines. The fluid discolors armor and causes an itching sensation. if consumed, it causes immediate vomiting.

**cymbal vine** : [https://www.vitanovsky.com/sculptures](https://www.vitanovsky.com/fullscreen-page/comp-j7dy6vum/e5de68f3-14e2-4c5d-9536-ce2d4c713478/21/%3Fi%3D21%26p%3Dc3oe%26s%3Dstyle-j7tsjch3%26rl%3D1)

**Glowing Rose** : <https://www.reddit.com/r/pics/comments/3b6nt9/metal_rose/>

**irontrees** : think oak

**mercury trees** : Think weeping willows

**metal maples**

**morphobot** : Canon. <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Morphobot>  
a species of mechanical plant which appear completely white with its structure divided into parts of five; namely, five roots, a five-toothed maw which opens when food arrives, and five tentacles. The tentacles themselves possess two sharp claws each, which are capable of extending and grabbing distant prey. The Morphobots are known to attack mechanical forms of life, but seem to be drawn towards robotic insectoid species.

**The Nebula Burst** : a spiral of rich color topped in a spray of thousands of filaments. They come in many shades and can be multiple colors.

**Neon Fan Trees** : <http://cryophase.deviantart.com/art/Artificial-646451238>

**Purple nova** : <http://darkbere.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Flower-416730664>

**silicagrass**

**tinbush**

**Solar Flowers** : <http://darkki1.deviantart.com/art/Solar-Flower-346488034>

**Spark flower** : they come in many colors. <http://shadowsharra.deviantart.com/art/Spark-flower-642146380>

**Spark lanterns** : a bright colored berry (they come in many colors) encased in a fine crystalline cage. A seasonal treat around First Light Festival. Inspired by the [Physalis_alkekengi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physalis_alkekengi)

**sparkleberry** : think lemon curd with a lot of pop rocks when used in a confection. The berry looks like a large red and yellow raspberry and grows on a bush like blueberries.

**Zylog Tree** : <http://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Zylog-116902797>


	23. Frametype and Alt Modes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheat sheet of what frametype and alt mode terms mean to me.

**Femme** : The 'lite/fast' version of any other build.

* * *

**Convoy** : A transport. Typically a big rig and trailer, but they also come in shuttle and ship forms. A heavily utilitarian base form. Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus

 **Guardian** : Omega Supreme class.

 **Host/Carrier** : Soundwave, Blaster

 **Luxphonica** : A mecha that has been build where their entire frame (or at least limbs) makes music and light displays when they move. inspired by <http://idmil.org/projects/prosthetic_instruments>

**Metrotitan** : a sparked mech (that could transform, even if it won't/no longer can), who's function is to be a metropolis AKA mecha live in it full time, as home. May be a city, base, ship, etc

 **Minibot** : From 5ft to 15ft or so tall (in G1).

 **Microbot** : Under 5ft tall. Frequently a lot less.

 **Praxian** : Chevron, doorwings and from Praxus culturally or by code/

 **Stata** : Non-mobile alt mode. G1 Perceptor.

 **Symbiot/Cassette** :

 **Triple Changer** :

 **Weapon** : Megatron, Shockwave

* * *

Flight/Space frames:

 **Ankmorian Light Jet** : A stunt frame. Wing

 **Aerial** : A flight frame that is not something else (Seeker, combat aerial, rotor, shuttle).

 **Cael** : a metrotitan that is a space-only ship (for size reasons).

 **Combat Aerial** : Combat-type air frames that are not Seekers.

 **Interstellar Shuttle** : Skyfire, Cyclonus

 **Rotor** : Vortex, Blades

 **Seeker** : A specific frame set of combat fliers that share a spark line and have a compulsion to trine. Often considered a separate species from most Cybertronians.

 **Seeki** : A Sierki that is so close to a Seeker that only genealogy can find them out. They look like Seekers, have almost, if not full Seeker coding, trine correctly. They are tolerated best when an Action, less so as an Order, but for a trine to have a Seeki Vision means that all their creations will be Seeki rather than Seekers. It's generally not tolerated any better than an obviously Aerial Vision.

 **Sierki** : A Combat Aerial with Seeker heritage. AKA Seeker Kin.

 **Shuttle** : any shuttle frame that doesn't leave the solar system. Most don't leave the planet.

* * *

Racers:

 **Hot rod** : muscle car. A fairly normal car with a big engine.

 **Street racer** : Ferrari, Lamborghini, etc. All about the speed and sleek looks, but designed with being street legal in mind. On a good day and with upgrades, it could challenge a pro racer, though never a dedicated racer. Usually a normal mecha that just got some upgrades.

 **Pro-racer** : Formula 1. While it is possible for a normal to small sized mech to upgrade to this, they are typically created for the function. They're all speed and can take almost no damage.

 **Specialized/Dedicated racer** : Blurr. One must be created at this level. The speed isn't just in frame but in processor, coding and special materials. It's not good for much but racing a spesific type of race. You can find some that washed out of racing as high-priced couriers, but they really are a one-trick mech.

* * *

Monoformers: (non-transforming sparked objects)

 **Osa** : sparked (non-transforming and non-mobile) buildings

 **???** : sparked (non-transforming) spaceship. Most are capital or exploration ships though there are other types.

 **???** : sparked (non-transforming) object (furniture, weapon, toys, equipment, etc)

 **???** : sparked (non-transforming) planet-bound transport.


	24. Funeral and Mourning Rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral and mourning rituals of various cities and groups.

**Axiom Nexus** : wears special jewelry as a sign of mourning

 **ISO** : gets drunk and talks about the deceased.

 **Knights of Light** : retreat into solitude for bindings and meditation

 **Gutters** : you strip and drain those you care about fully. Made sure what they left went to those close to them.

 **Military** : gets drunk and talks about the deceased.

 **Nyon** : some of the older parts refused to say the designation of the deceased for five vorns after deactivation; they claimed to do otherwise would attract ghosts. They write the deceased designation in red to honor them.

 **Polyhex** : have parties and sing songs for the departed. Rather like New Orleans.

 **Praxus** : Paints symbols of grief and who they lost.

 **Seekers** : They fly in the Caelum asa until all their paint has been scraped off. They will not repaint until they are ready to move on and rejoin society. While in mourning they are outside many social rules. No one will flirt, court or otherwise try to get closer. Most will no longer work for as long as they can manage.


	25. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both tabletop and 'computer' games. These are the ones that favor intellect over frame.

**Campaign** (more like chess)

 **Chakrit** : Cybertronian equivalent of craps <https://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/A-Game-of-Chakrit-Commish-60377813>

**City Towers** \- <http://imrikdragon.deviantart.com/art/Byzantine-Chess-Table-2-190510327>

**City War** A simple tactical game between checkers and chess in difficulty.

 **Crossfire** : holo-board strategy game. kinda like Battleship. Only way, way, way more complicated.

 **Energon Lane** : a sparkling game along the lines of Candy Land.

 **Fullstassis** : strategy game from [Compliance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2249013) by [Dellessa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa)

 **Hax** : from These Games We Play by peacewish. Art: <http://markerguru.deviantart.com/art/commission-transformers-game-276245004>

**Helican checkers** : From [Wolf By The Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461818) by [Thornwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornwitch)

 **Hexian Five Card Blitz** : There is nothing friendly about Hexian Five Card Blitz. The game is a high-stakes nightmare where cutthroat is for amateurs, and terming it nicely at that. From [Camaraderie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/961628/chapters/1884549) by [GildedOrchid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedOrchid/pseuds/GildedOrchid)

 **Long Glyph** : think Scrabble for Chinese. It uses an alternate alphabet based on phonics that originated to translate Cybertronian to alien languages.

 **Primes and Protectors** : From [Primes and Protectors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/443833) by [NKfloofiepoof](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof)  
art: <http://shibara-draws-mecha.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Nkfloofiepoof-Primes-and-protectors-446546393>

**Scatterpiece** : dice game ([Koiverse fanon dictionary](http://koipedia.pbworks.com/w/page/6100647/Scatterpiece))

 **Shaches** : A chess-like game played on a sphere. Inspired by <http://hajj120.deviantart.com/art/Sphere-Chess-Board-674255300> and <http://hajj120.deviantart.com/art/Sphere-Chess-Board-674254756>

**Skip-jack** : combo of checkers and chess. (Creatrix Matriarchy Winning Mirage 1: A New Territory)

**Sky Lords**

**Sovereign** (more like chess)

 **Spaceship** : by <http://morgenty.deviantart.com/art/Spaceship-282339171>

**Swords and Axes** (more checkers than chess)

 **TetraGammaCon** : Chess-like game with holographic visuals of the move results <http://imgrungewerx.deviantart.com/art/A-Game-of-TetraGammaCon-122905172>

**Treck** \- pjlover666's story "This is War" Chapter 4.

 **Track** \- Aftermath by: silberstreif

**Warlords**


	26. Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Government structure, terms and abbreviations

**Branches of government** : Legislative, Judicial, Financial, Defense, Social Security, Religious, Science 

**Terms for police forces** :  
LEO: Law Enforcement Officer. Suitable if casual term for all of them  
Air Martial: Vos  
Defender: Tarn  
Enforcer: Praxus  
Marshall: Kaon  
M.E. (Military Enforcer). Military LEOs.  
Skyguard: Helix 

**CPS** : Citizen Protective Services  
**DIA** : Deactivated in Action  
**Flock Services** : The social services/family services/welfare/get help in bad times/help find a job. A large component of the Social Security division of government in Vos. Other cities, other names for it.  
**GIP** : Gross Imperial Product  
**IJD** : Imperial Justice Division. A public segment of the ISO.  
**ISO** = Imperial Special Operations. The SpecOps of before the war. Though it did a lot more than just special operations and spycraft.  
**ISSC** : Imperial Scientific Studies Council  
**MIA** : Missing in Action  
**NEST** : Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. The human/Autobot unit in Bayverse. (canon)  
**RRS** : Residence Research System  
**SECAF** : Secretary of the Air Force (Real. Earth, USA)  
**VIM** : Very Important Mecha 


	27. Instruments - Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instruments that have a name. Some are Cybertronian canon, some are fanon and some are real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ref: <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Music>  
> A bunch of images are also in <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/favourites/57443174/Instruments>

**Percussion instruments**

**Glass Armonica:** The idea was to recreate the sound of music made with wine glasses and other crystallophones without the bother of setting up and tuning many glasses for each performance. The instrument is a rotating axis fitted with glass discs of different sizes that would be touched by wet fingers.  
<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glass_harmonica>

**Marimba Lumina:** <http://www.abc.net.au/radionational/programs/musicshow/marimba-lumina.png/4683036>

**Percussion Sphere** : AKA Mark Temperato's Drum Kit. This is the Guinness World Record holder for largest drum kit in the world. In total, it consists of 813 pieces. It weighs a whopping 2.5 tons and takes 15 hours to put together.  
From <http://www.guinnessworldrecords.com/news/2012/9/record-holder-profile-largest-drum-set-44743>  
<http://www.ripleys.com/weird-news/900-piece-drum-set/>

**Sphere Drum** : A transparent globe with circles on it that acts as an electronic mixer/drum/synth. Inspired by the [SoundShaper device](https://sta.sh/01pp2xoxwx89) in Freefonix.

* * *

**Permanent Instruments**

**Luxphonica:** A mecha that has been build where their entire frame (or at least limbs) makes music and light displays when they move.  
inspired by <http://idmil.org/projects/prosthetic_instruments>

******Sea Organ** : Croatian architect Nikola Basic was given approval to improve the aesthetic of a concrete wall by the sea in the coastal city of Zadar. In 2005, he unveiled his creation, the sea organ. It's a flight of steps with little holes on the edge. The openings lead to 35 organ pipes underneath the structure. Whenever water or air enters the openings, music is produced.  
From <http://www.earthandtravel.com/2015/11/harmonic-music-from-wind-and-sea.html>  
<http://inhabitat.com/incredible-sea-organ-uses-ocean-waves-to-make-beautiful-music/>

**Singing Ringing Tree** : A ground-based variant of the Wind Organ.  
From <http://pistolpete2007.deviantart.com/art/The-singing-ringing-tree-634101586>

**Wind Organ:** A variant of the Sea Organ that is hung between towers or other high structures.

* * *

**Pianos and organs**

**carbon fibre piano** : <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2924471/It-s-Bat-piano-Hungarian-musician-reveals-futuristic-design-piano-looks-suited-super-hero-s-Gotham-cave-Royal-Albert-Hall.html>

**Pyrophone organ** : A pyrophone, also known as a "fire/explosion organ" or "fire/explosion calliope" is a musical instrument in which notes are sounded by explosions, or similar forms of rapid combustion, rapid heating, or the like, such as burners in cylindrical glass tubes, creating light and sound.  
From <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyrophone>  
<http://dfunkd.com/detour/2009/03/04/pyrophone-juggernaut/> 

* * *

 **Stringed** **instruments** ****

**cyberharp:** <http://zomgitsalaura.deviantart.com/art/Cyberharp-251127060>

**cyber violin:** <http://electricviolinshop.blogspot.com/2005_11_01_archive.html>

**Eight-Necked Electric Guitar** : just what is sounds like. Only on Cybertron it may well be played by a single musician with extra limbs/tentacles.  
From <http://www.jackaboutguitars.com/featured-creature-rock-ock/>

**electric cello:**  <https://nypost.com/2012/10/19/there-are-strings-attached/>

 **electric harp guitar (35 string)** : <http://guitarz.blogspot.com/2012/07/incredible-35-string-electric-harp.html>

**electric harp AKA Vulcan harp** : <http://jamesvillanueva.deviantart.com/art/Star-Trek-TOS-Vulcan-Harp-155965002>

**Electro-guitar:** <https://www.behance.net/gallery/247283/Product-Design-Spiral-electric-guitar-Design>

**chrys-guitar** : from [Meister Ain't My Designation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5308655/chapters/12256499) by [GoblinCatKC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC)

**Cleristal string-horn**

**electro-zither**

**Gameleste** : hybrid of a gamelan and a celesta.  
From <http://mentalfloss.com/article/52212/7-more-really-weird-musical-instruments>

**Gravikord** : 24 string, electric double bridge-harp: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravikord>

**Halo Harp** : <http://www.polyomics.gla.ac.uk/event-haloharp2015.html>

**Infinite beam stage laser harp** : <http://www.mountainglenharps.com/images/Infinite-Beam-laser-harp-1.jpg>

**Iridescent Violin:** <https://thelettergii.deviantart.com/art/Iridescent-Violin-585343293>

**Laser Harp** : [http://www.mountainglenharps.com/images/Red-&\--Green-Laser-Harp.gif](http://www.mountainglenharps.com/images/Red-&--Green-Laser-Harp.gif) and <http://www.mountainglenharps.com/modlogan/Grenn-Laser-Harp.jpg>

**Light Harp:**<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/12066754/> (SFW)

 **Nyckelharpa:** A string instrument with 16 strings and 37 keys. The keys slide under the strings to dampen or fret them by reaching up to the string; the strings are played with a bow.  
From <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nyckelharpa>

**Piezoelectric Monovioloncello** : From <http://www.monadstudio.com/filter/projects/Piezoelectric-Monovioloncello>

**piezoelectric violin** : It looks like a prop from a sci-fi film, but it is an actual instrument. The two-string piezoelectric violin was created by the 3D-printing studio MONAD and was developed to produce sounds a normal violin can't.  
<http://www.classicfm.com/instruments/violin/features/piezoelectric-violin/#hfouYcsFw7LUAAcA.97>, <http://donthatethegeek.com/this-electric-violin-looks-like-something-out-of-a-sci-fi-movie/>,   
and <http://www.monadstudio.com/filter/projects/Piezoelectric-Titanium-Violin>

**plectrix** : An electric guitar-harp mix from Miles from Tomorrowland ep Search for the Plectrix. It has the power to create a bond with any alien that hears (or feels) the music, and all beings can understand its music, from the sapient to the merely sentient and possibly even the non-sentient. <https://www.bsckids.com/2017/07/miles-from-tomorrowland-galatech-the-search-for-plectrix-pics/>

 **Praxian Circular Harp** : Also called a stage harp. A light-string 'harp' that encloses the player in a complex web of light 'strings' on every side and above when activated. It is considered both a classical instrument and a folk instrument, depending on the music played and setting.

 **Resonance Harp** : <http://www.resonance-harps.com/en/harps/electroharps>

**Saung gauk** : The arched harp.  
<http://www.istov.de/htmls/myanmar/myanmar_i-saung.html>

**Sharpsichord** : This is a solar-powered music box that also goes by the name of barrel harp. To play this beast of a musical instrument, the musician must plug pins in the holes of the cylinder. The cylinder then begins rotating and plucking strings.  
From <http://www.clashmusic.com/features/the-sharpsichord-created-by-henry-dagg>  
<https://noisey.vice.com/en_ca/article/rqwwxr/what-the-hell-is-a-sharpsichord>

**Stringed Bookfile:** A book with strings on it that can be played as well as read.  
From <http://alexlibris999.deviantart.com/art/The-Guitar-leather-journal-with-staff-lines-437285296>  
<http://alexlibris999.deviantart.com/art/The-Guitar-Strings-Journal-408900034>

**Stringed Stick:** An electronic instrument developed for jazz musicians. It is a stringed fretboard that you tap with either or both hands. The electronics eliminate the need for picking so that the act of fretting actually plays the note. <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chapman_Stick>

******Travel Bass Guitar** : From <http://www.monadstudio.com/filter/projects/Travel-Bass-Guitar>

**ukelin:** The ukelin has sixteen melody strings and sixteen bass strings, divided into groups of four for playing accompanying chords. There is one large bass string in each group and three smaller chord strings. The ukelin is placed on the table in front of the player. The melody strings are played with a bow in the right hand, and the bass strings are plucked or strummed with the fingernails of the left hand or a pick.[3] The ukelin is tuned to a C major scale, and unless tuned to include them, is unable to play chromatic notes; therefore, it is limited in what it can play. For ease of playing for amateurs, the strings are given numbers, and the booklets that were sold with the ukelin would give these numbers, a tabulature notation, instead of notes on a staff, for playing simple songs.  
Info: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ukelin>  
Image: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ukelin#/media/File:Ukelin,_distributed_by_Manufacturers%27_Advertising_Co._-_front.jpg>

**Wearable electric harp** : <https://www.camac-harps.com/en/harps-en/electric/dhc-32-blue-light/>

**Wheelharp** : The wheelharp was created to replicate the sound of a string orchestra. It has the ability to reproduce sounds that come from various string instruments like violins, violas, and cellos. This instrument was created by Antiquity Music.  
From <http://antiquitymusic.com/wheelharp>  
<http://mentalfloss.com/article/52212/7-more-really-weird-musical-instruments>

* * *

**Bellowphone:** From <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLHoFAQtHzQ>  
<http://mentalfloss.com/article/52212/7-more-really-weird-musical-instruments>

******Crystal-sax**

 **Holophonor** : original concept from Futurama. You have to play it really well to produce holograms.

From <http://mentalfloss.com/article/52212/7-more-really-weird-musical-instruments>

**Hornucopian Dronepipe** : A large, curving didgeridoo that wraps around the player's body. From: <http://www.monadstudio.com/Hornucopian-Dronepipe>

**Hydraulophone** : The hydraulophone is an instrument that is powered by water. Water runs through the holes and the musician plugs the holes with their fingers to produce sound.  
From <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydraulophone>

**Hyperbass Flute** : Flutes are known for being able to create high-pitched notes. However, flute enthusiasts have been trying to create flutes that can hit deeper notes. The hyperbass flute is the largest of these new types of flutes. This monster is able to produce notes that are so low they are beyond the range of human hearing.  
From <http://www.contrabass.com/pages/flutes.html>

**Light Acorditron** : The acorditron-like instrument Loretta Callisto plays in several episodes of Miles from Tomorrowland. Seen in action in Ride of the Quarkons -- which I can't find that shows the instrument as aired in the US lately. <http://www.mouseearsmom.com/2015/03/19/miles-from-tomorrowland-news/>

**piston multi-horns:**  multi valve and headed horns.

<https://bgreinhart.wordpress.com/2014/08/25/mad-scientist-mr-sax/>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Trombone_a_six_pistons-IMG_0853-black.jpg>

**Stepper Motor Organ:**  
<http://dothings.weebly.com/things/stepper-organ>  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--sH0071ZDc>

**titanium coronet**

**Zeusaphone** : The performance group ArcAttack uses Tesla coils to make music. To produce musical notes, they take two Tesla coils and modulate the spark output.  
From <http://www.unmuseum.org/notescurator/coils.htm>


	28. Instruments - Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instrument images with Thumbnails, mostly on DA

[TF Neutralzone - Echo, the voted bot by ](http://pika.deviantart.com/art/TF-Neutralzone-Echo-the-voted-bot-489646507)[pika](http://pika.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Bajradghani and Ghira - Marwa Nassar](http://jollyjoseph.deviantart.com/art/Bajradghani-and-Ghira-Marwa-Nassar-576773713) by [JollyJoseph](http://jollyjoseph.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Viola de la Luna Character Sheet (Sketch)](http://jollyjoseph.deviantart.com/art/Viola-de-la-Luna-Character-Sheet-Sketch-610579442) by [JollyJoseph](http://jollyjoseph.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Song of the Dovahkiin](http://dinodrawing.deviantart.com/art/Song-of-the-Dovahkiin-577004863) by [DinoDrawing](http://dinodrawing.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Futuristic Harp](http://kolds24.deviantart.com/art/Futuristic-Harp-589836872) by [Kolds24](http://kolds24.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Sona Scratch](http://secret-pony.deviantart.com/art/Sona-Scratch-295835712) by [secret-pony](http://secret-pony.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Sona](http://kyuriin.deviantart.com/art/Sona-379879429) by [Kyuriin](http://kyuriin.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Ashura TRC](http://yoite7.deviantart.com/art/Ashura-TRC-370093953) by [Yoite7](http://yoite7.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Electric Violin Design](http://yuumei.deviantart.com/art/Electric-Violin-Design-285582306) by [yuumei](http://yuumei.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Borealis Tempest Harp](http://aurora-v.deviantart.com/art/Borealis-Tempest-Harp-590332359) by [Aurora-V](http://aurora-v.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[ANACLASIS (detailed)](http://gabrielsiegl.deviantart.com/art/ANACLASIS-detailed-302642116) by [GabrielSiegl](http://gabrielsiegl.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Harp Design 01 [OPEN]](http://rfourrfive.deviantart.com/art/Harp-Design-01-OPEN-656386217) by [RfourRfive](http://rfourrfive.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[Laetu Baor](https://bjpentecost.deviantart.com/art/Laetu-Baor-651360695) by [BJPentecost](https://bjpentecost.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)  
If you strum a string, you will hear a harp-like trill, a bell-chime, and a panflute-like sound.


	29. Instruments - Bio (Animals)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instruments incorporated into animals. All Thumbnails from DA for now.

  
[Foxello](http://travis-anderson.deviantart.com/art/Foxello-493048270) by [Travis-Anderson](http://travis-anderson.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[Feral Strings](http://aquasixio.deviantart.com/art/Feral-Strings-339663374) by [AquaSixio](http://aquasixio.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[Rising of the Storm](http://drachenmagier.deviantart.com/art/Rising-of-the-Storm-487382576) by [drachenmagier](http://drachenmagier.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[Moonlight and Gold](http://cobravenom.deviantart.com/art/Moonlight-and-Gold-515913352) by [CobraVenom](http://cobravenom.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[Chimeback](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Chimeback-377685740) by [Powelly74](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[7\. Accordorant](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/7-Accordorant-392159430) by [Powelly74](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[Harpist](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Harpist-377686780) by [Powelly74](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[Lyrebird 2](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Lyrebird-2-377686374) by [Powelly74](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[Dissonance](http://anotherwanderer.deviantart.com/art/Dissonance-532945986) by [anotherwanderer](http://anotherwanderer.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


	30. Insults and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various things that aren't acceptable in polite company.

**D1er** : Insult term for someone who has or is from a First Diploma family.

 **Face** : The slang/short for interfacing.

 **flitter** : a derogatory term for a jet (Seeker or otherwise)

 **Frag** : This has two meanings. The first is slang for interfacing. The second is another reasonably close way to how American's use 'fuck'.

 **Mook** : derogatory term to describe an undesirable individual.

 **Perfuga** : a mech that's betrayed his race by becoming organic, or adopting organic mannerisms. Also a mech that desires organic sexual encounters, or who mimics organic sex in some way. From before the war. It generally only exists in 'verses where 'sticky' interfacing is not a normal thing, or fell out of use when such parts become common and accepted.

 **Slag** : General statement of displeasure, as in "what the slag?" Reasonably close to how American's use 'fuck'.


	31. Interfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the many methods by which Cybertronians interface for pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, mech and femme have the same hardware options.  
> So mechs have valves and femmes have spikes and no one has an anal port.  
> I pulled the bulk of this from somewhere on line. Most likely from <http://mamonna1.tumblr.com/post/26088850363/cybertronian-methods-of-interface>

**PIM** : Penetrative Interface Module. The spike and valve, AKA sticky parts.

 **Plug and Play:**  
This method uses cables and wires to push electrical current between mechs.  
_Not my notes: Voltage, energy, AC/DC all fall into this category. Basically it's about electrical potential difference. (See wiki:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voltage). Remember, for writing fan fiction the idea is that the 'top' mech (sender) pumps energy into 'bottom' (receiver). So the topping mech has high potential difference and bottom has low. Mechs can have high and low potential for various reasons, depending on their current EM field and how much static charge they carry, but larger mechs are more likely to have high potential due to their size. The same can be said for mechs with more active or complex systems as opposed to those with simpler ones, or those running fewer systems._

 **Memory:**  
A PnP variant. Passing of information, emotion and experiences via hard link to mask a more significant energy transfer where the receiver (and often the sender) overloads at the culmination of the memory/exchange.

 **Tactile** :  
Stimulation via armor plating rather than any method that's actually intended specifically for interfacing.

 **Mouth cables/plug-n-play**  
This is basically the same thing as plug-n-play with data or energy exchange. It is performed by using wires and ports located in mouth and/or throat. Wires from both Cybertronians can interlace, or there can be the classic "top/bottom" scheme where wires connect to ports. They can also use fuel hoses if there are such in their construction.

 **Spike Stimulation** :  
Often broken down into 4 subsets based on what does the stimulating: valve, oral, hand, toy.

 **Valve stimulation** :  
Often broken down into 4 subsets based on what does the stimulating: spike, oral, hand, toy

 **Field** :  
Flaring one EM field (which contains spark energy) into another mech.

 **Spark Tactile** :  
touching the spark chamber or spark itself with something other than another spark. Usually a hand or mouth.

 **Spark Merge** :  
Spark to spark contact

 **Spark Bond** :  
Overloading your bonded by the serge through the bond you share without touching them.

 **Fuel/Energon Exchange**  
When Cybertronians connect two fuel hoses through which they transfuse fuel/energon between each of their systems, repeatedly, alternating refills and stretching fuel ports. They can even create a single united fuel system.

This is based off the idea is that different types of Cybertronians typically have different fuel requirements and preferences, often considered "grades" of fuel. So heavy framed mechs like tanks would have thick viscous energon, whereas jets would have light and flowing. Each energon type has different sets of agents and components in it, so when the fuel sensors register a sudden change of fuel composition, the exotic fuel creates a pleasurable stimulus that can lead to overload.

hot illustration of this way of interface: <http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ldogq3viTU1qec94so1_500.jpg>

_No pain - no gain: In energy or fuel exchange often top partner can't overload until bottom does. Which means top should work HARD pumping energy and energon into the bottom, who can have a few "small" overloads before final "grand overload" which kicks energy back to the top._

**Wi-Fi**  
Since Cybertronians have advanced technology such as pocket dimensions and mass shifting, we could presume that they may have wireless energy transporting technology. Something we, as humans, call Wi-Fi. It's all the same as with cables but without them. Physical contact between two mechs is not necessary. In this situation a mech that 'tops' is the one that dominates control of the connection, passes the other's firewalls and pushes data or energy to the receiver or bottom.

 **Interface by remote control with additional devices**  
This method of interface implies that the "bottom" mech has connected to himself transmitter, which, in turn, is an external part of the dominant or top mech's system.With this transmitter they can interface, being at a distance to each other. The dominant mech initiates the transmission, using the transmitter to send data/emotion/commands to the other mech.

 **Interface while in alternative mode**  
This interface variant implies that at least one mech is in alternative form. The interface itself occurs typically via cable, though tactile is also an option if the other mech is in robot mode. Another variant is when the "top" mech connects to bottom's engine.

 **Jumper**  
This is a variant of the cable method is used when the locations of a mech's ports are difficult to access, either deep within their body or when they are in alt mode. Several cables or wires twist together to form something like a spike (or tentacle?), which is used to penetrate gaps in the armor/exostructure to reach hidden ports. Often the "bottom" mech is structured with multiple ports to fit multiple jack plugs. Once the jumper is inside, it unwinds or spreads and all the jack plugs search for fitting ports.

 **Engine revving**  
The acceleration of the Cybertronian's engines at high RPMs which creates vibration through the frame. In some cases synchronization of their speed can be pleasurable.

 **Cheiridia: Groin Tentical Nanite Exchange**  
From: [**Not As Planned**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5811667) (7263 words) by [**tainry**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry)  
Excerpt of the smut:  
"Optimus," Jazz moaned, letting his head fall back, dimming his optics. "Orion...I need you..." Arching his back, he opened his panel wide, the three petals of it withdrawing into his pelvic assembly with a fevered hiss. Behind writhed the constrained, seething bulges of his cheiridia. With a deep clenching and a thrust of his hips skyward, he forced them out, all six flinging themselves erect, dripping with lubricants and the precursors of the far more precious fluids they would emit once properly stimulated. Optimus made a low sound and Jazz clawed at the stone beneath him, aching to complete their union. "Please..."

Optimus knelt slowly beside him, watching him intently in that serene way he had, the imperturbable, untouchable way he had acquired with the Matrix. For this he would be allowed the full range of emotion and sensation, but he would have to be roused to it, driven to it. Jazz, if he was honest, enjoyed this very much. Under normal circumstances. But it had been too long. He just wanted, he just needed. They both did. 

That big, gentle hand moved toward him, brushing his right knee. Jazz let his cheiridia surge toward it, coiling and sliding against each other, rubbing slick, sensitive mesh against mesh, colors and lights rippling from bases to tips and back, enticing; begging for attention, for petting, to be intertwined with their mates. Optimus stroked Jazz's thigh, moving closer to the center of need with each elliptical orbit of blunt, warm fingertips. 

Jazz clenched his torso in an urgent wave, in imitation of the undulations of his cheiridia; watching Optimus' face, parsing his fields. He reached for his Prime's hand, stroking the back, the sides of the fingers. He moved his feet, making a space for Optimus between them. Optimus shifted, kneeling in the offered place, smiling gently, benevolently, indeed lovingly, but not yet with the heat Jazz knew he needed.

Optimus moved his hand from Jazz's thigh to cup the swollen base of the cluster, where the colors shaded to velvety dark, shadowy and deep. Jazz would have shouted then but he had learned a trick or two in Spec Ops and knew how to turn off his vocal system entirely. His hips made small, ragged circles, but, catching a glimpse of the Prime, whose spread knees forced Jazz's legs wider, saw that the Prime's panels were unsealed, standing out a centimeter or so from the surrounding structures, but closed. Heat poured from the edges in infrared, but slag if the fragging Matrix wasn't still clamped down on him. Jazz pumped more energon into his cheiridia, lengthening and thickening them, until the tapering forked fingerlets at their tips popped free, separating from each other with little wet smicks, grasping at the heavy, humid air. He cycled the colors faster, ribbons and spirals of teal and sapphire and crimson, blending and flashing beneath the patterns of bright blue sensor dots, which grew more numerous and closer together near the tips. Optimus made a small, low sound, almost too soft to be heard, but at last his panels opened.

Ruby red, sapphire blue, like the corundum whose colors they mimicked, the coiled hexad of Optimus' cheiridia lay revealed, brilliant and gleaming. Gems indeed, and more precious than gems to Jazz. Easing onto his elbows and knees, Optimus trailed a steady and precise line of kisses up Jazz's frame, settling his body over Jazz's, mouths at last together, chests proximate, though this meant their groins remained over a meter apart. Jazz squirmed a little in frustration, but kissing...kissing was good, too. And it had been such a long time.

Coaxing, Jazz reminded himself. He was seducing the Matrix as much as Optimus. If that slagging artifact wanted slow and sensuous, Jazz was going to have to give it. He rocked his hips, stroking Prime's abdomen with his cheiridia, the fingerlets exploring hungrily, pressing into transformation seams, licking charge across and through heavy armor. 

Jazz lashed his glossa into Prime's mouth as though completing a circuit. _Not letting him go,_ Jazz directed the thought at the Matrix. _He's mine; he was mine before you took him, before you took his self from him._ Optimus opened his mouth, his own glossa inert. His body moved over Jazz placidly, obedient to Jazz's caresses. Jazz risked reinitializing his vocal system. "Please," he begged. "Please...I know you're still in there...I need you, we need each other, slag it, it's been too long already!" He hooked his heels around Optimus' hips and dragged their groins together, his cheiridia plunging at Optimus' in a frenzy, lubricant and chemical precursors slicking their thighs.

Optimus struggled for a moment, then relaxed; glossa twining with Jazz's, hands roaming Jazz's body with less deliberation, more heat. He thrust against Jazz and his cheiridia burst free, engorged and pulsing, almost black with suppressed color, knotting with Jazz's immediately into a twelve-stranded plait. Not the most elegant or expert of patterns, but their need was too urgent for control. Their fingerlets grasped each other hard, microscopic pores opening as the vital exchange began.

Jazz's legs clamped convulsively around Optimus' waist. He could feel Optimus' thighs beneath his back as Optimus pulled him into his lap, bent over him to keep their mouths in contact; enclosing him. The plait of cheiridia between them hardened, immobile; even their hands merely twitched on each other's plating, their fingers making only small, uncoordinated movements, their bodies stilled as the massive electrochemical bonding continued. 

Prime's spark began it, the conduits between spark and pelvic array opening flush and hot, the oscillation - precarious and necessary - sending the first waves of light and power through them. Relief crashed through every atom of Jazz's body, sweet as Completion. His own spark echoed back, eager, spinning faster to match wave with wave, twin pulsars singing across the dark. 

The pulses grew stronger and more rapid. Each outward-rushing wave of light and energy carried information as well; who they were, what they had learned while apart, remembering who they had been together, what they wanted now. Echoed and re-echoed, the patterns mixing and reacting, melding, mending the gaps that had grown in their sparks since the last time they had done this. They opened themselves fully, needing this in a primal, physical way, reaffirming their bond, sending renewed energy throughout their bodies, and repairing tiny, subtle program errors that ordinary diagnostics might not catch. They were each other's pristine backup, whole and uncluttered, and returning to clean presets was like being reforged. 

Their plaited cheiridia glowed hot amid their knots, pores open and locked together, from each to the other. As the stream of spark pulses quickened, so did the stream of microcrystalline fluid, seething through their energon lines in boiling surges, invigorating subsystems long dormant, full of data-rich energy filtered and collimated by the conduits from spark to cheiridia, added to in irreproducible ways by strange processes in the cheiridia themselves. 

Struggling to thrust but delightfully pinned, Jazz reached down and stroked the plait, sensation oscillating wildly as his fingertips brushed his own and then Prime's and then his own across the complex knots; lightly at first, then more and more firmly, his hand joined by one of Prime's. Optimus rumbled down at the bottom of his range, sound more felt than heard even for Jazz, volcanic warning just before their sparks _blazed_ in a peal of thunderous light, and Jazz arched, mouth open wide on a soundless cry; Optimus curled around him, dentae bared, hand denting Jazz's backplate, liquid energy surging and turbulent between them. Every last needed crystal snapped into place, every ion of stored power rang full, and for one high, clear nanosecond everything shut down. 

End of [**Not As Planned**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5811667) (7263 words) by [**tainry**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry)


	32. Knights of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bits and pieces of Knights of Light (and Knights of Shadow) headcanon.  
> Generally speaking, this is entirely from the Drift miniseries. Next to no MTMTE is included.
> 
> A 'full' complement (every great sword bonded) is around 500, typically is around 300 and arrival on Aelios is 220.

Aelios info: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7378465/chapters/16761040>  
Knights: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7685929/chapters/25521087>  
Swords: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7685929/chapters/25521207>

A version of Metallikato is practiced by the Knights of Light.

The Order was founded by Windsong while Vector Prime ruled.

 **Ranks/Titles** :  
1\. Sovereign of the Light  
2\. Master of Light - the inner circle from which the Sovereign is chosen. Has mastered Metallikato and trained at least two Knights up to Senior status and passed a lot of extra training. Has made a new Great Sword.  
3\. Senior Knight - has trained at least one up to Knight status.  
4\. Knight - may train  
5\. Junior Knight - completed training and trails, may not yet train  
6\. Initiate - one accepted into training  
7\. Supplicant - one petitioning to be admitted.

 **Archon** : the Knight who keeps supplicants busy. Typically a younger Knight after their walkabout, but before they are a Senior Knight.  
**Daosh** i: The Knight who trained you.  
**Noxa** : Latin for responsibility. Formal term for the mecha a Knight is responsible for the crimes and behavior of.  
**Voice of Dissent** : This is a Knight, always below the rank of Master, who's function is to voice dissent to the orders given, to challenge traditions and generally play devil's advocate in public. They are typically a Knight that is impossible not to like despite always challenging things. While this status gives no protection from penalty or penance it is taken into consideration when motivation is important.

 **Code of Light major points** :  
*Honor your oaths. We are nothing without our honor.  
*Honor your Great Sword. It is what makes us more than individuals.  
Honor your fellow Knights. They are the strength upon which you rely.  
*Honor your Daoshi and your Initiate. They are the foundation and future.  
*Battle is to be honorable. Remember the designations of those you deactivate.  
\-- The original Circle had little restraint when it came to killing in battle. That came much later.  
*Defend the Order and its charges.  
*Your primary weapons are the weapons of the Order (2 short swords and a Great Sword).

 **Penalty** would be the military ones of extra duty shifts, clean up, brig time, etc  
**Penance** is the Knight punishments (binding, beating, etc)  
**Walkabout** : After a mecha is Knighted, they are sent into the world to make sure they want to remain with the Order.

 **Duty Joors**  
14 joors of duty to the Citadel (monitor, patrols, cleanup, repair work, training/caring for others, etc)  
10 joors of duty to the Order (meditation, sword maintenance, sparring, etc).  
Assuming recharge is 6-8 joors an orn, depending on the mecha.  
It leaves 10-12 joors free.

A typical orn for a rank and file Knight:  
Joor 1-7: recharge  
Joor 8: fuel, clean up, morning stuff  
Joor 9-13: duties to the Order  
Joor 14: free time  
Joor 15-21: duties to the Citadel  
Joor 22: free time  
Joor 23-27: duties to the Order  
Joor 28: free time  
Joor 29-35: duties to the Citadel  
Joor 36-40: free time  
Joor 41-42: recharge

 **Binding Cord Colors**  
Black = need  
Bronze = duty  
Copper = honor  
Dark blue = truth  
Gold = loyalty  
Green = willfulness  
Light blue = peace  
Lilac = love  
Orange = guilt  
Pale Yellow = faith  
Pink = loss  
Red = emotion  
Silver = spirit  
Spiral of red, green, blue, white and black = time  
White = purity/intensity


	33. Languages

A lot from <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cybertronian_language#IDW_Generation_1_continuity>

**Common:**  
Imperial Standard: the universal dialect of Golden Age Cybertron and its empire. Modern Autobot derived primarily from this.  
Every city has a dialect of its own.

 **Rare:**  
Towers, Low Kaon, Atreez, Tandoc, Convoy, 'Cant, Sironian, Basic Sparkling  
Symbiot: They do have their own dialect, and most (likely all) can speak as well as any other mecha. 

Language of the dance: Several major (old) cultures have one, and while at one time it was reasonably common knowledge in modern times it is a rare thing to be fluent in if you don't need to be. Chirolingualism is a derivative of it mingling and being edited for need over the ages.

Chirolingualism: talking by hand touching. <http://www.tfw2005.com/transformers-news/attach/7/0/1/2/3/tumblr_n7wzpuw8ib1rvl528o3_1280_1404048731.jpg>  
Rare, expensive to learn if you aren't 'one of them', and from the sound of that page, mostly an underworld thing.

**ISO/SpecOps terms**  
**Ki'di'rashal** : Kin by reformatting. A greeting among Jazz's mecha to identify themselves to those under cover. **Rendono** : "I quit" in ISO land. A surrender that will generally kick you out of the program.  



	34. Legal Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words and terms that have legal meaning and weight.

**Aliquis** : certificate of personhood. Equivalent of a birth certificate, only far more important in the 'verses that use them.

 **Amica Endurae** : long term best friend. When filed and certified officially they have some legal rights.

 **Clade** <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clade> \- family tree tracing to a single ancestor

 **Conjunx** : Canon. Spouse/significant other.

 **Conjunx Endura** : Physically spark-bonded mate

 **Conjunx Praesul** : Mate of the Leader/Instructor/Patron. Jazz's official title as the mate of the Barasi.

 **excurma** : a legal process that renders a criminal a non-person, Sine civitas, without House or clan. It is the highest penalty in Cybertronian society and (almost) always comes with execution, denial of all burial/laid to rest rites and damns the condemned to be forgotten and their designation wiped from all records. It also denies a Seeker a place in caelum asa.

 **Healing of Primus** : In some 'verses the Prime's spark truly is special, a real direct connection with Primus. This is a healing where one merges with the Prime and gradually works through trauma and emotional damage. This usually means dozens of merges over metacycles to vorns. Pre-war, it was also a final appeal for those sentenced to deactivation. Undergo the healing and your sentence was commuted to time, generally 7000 vorns. The Prime chose whether to heal a given applicant or not.

 **Kindled:** A mecha who's spark is created by spark interfacing.

 **Last wishes to the living** : Last will and testament, living will and all such stuff.

 **Mereo** : <http://www.latinwordlist.com/latin-words/mereo-18617147.htm> \-- formal sparing challenge where the looser serves in the winner's berth for one night, generally the first night after they are fully repaired. By default, only the winner has rights to the looser, though others can be negotiated to be included.

 **Minimum wage** :10 shanix/joor

 **Penalty:** Knights of Light. Would be the military punishments of extra duty shifts, clean up, brig time, fines, etc for minor infractions.

 **Penance** Knights of Light. Punishments that are more serious and typically for actual crimes. They include binding, beating, temporary exile and literally anything else.

 **The Prime's Honor** : a term for the reward of being given land a noble status from exceptional service to the Prime.

 **Sedition** is a term of law which refers to overt conduct, such as speech and organization, that is deemed by the legal authority as tending toward insurrection against the established order.

 **Shanix** : Well regarded galactic currency. Cybertronian currency

 **Sparked:** A mecha who's spark was called from Vector Sigma/the Allspark.


	35. Materials

**Aberitol** : a highly valuable metal to mechanical worlds

 **Agrament** : a thin, fragile-feeling 'paper' that is incredibly difficult to create, almost as difficult to write on and nearly impossible to destroy. From The Ascension by silberstreif ch 6.

 **RED-641** : It has a very predictable half-life once exposed to oxygen and is stored in either a vacuum or oil.

 **steelcrete** : their version on concrete.

 **Steelinen** : a fabric.


	36. Martial Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fighting arts of Cybertron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snagged from [http://tfaurp.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=info&action=display&thread=90](http://tfaurp.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=info&action=display&thread=90) in bulk with a few additions of my own.

Ranks: most of these are stable across the various forms, though some schools or forms may use fewer or more, or have special glyphs for them.  
1\. Student: a beginner. Absolutely not authorized to teach anything.  
2\. Senior student: a student who knows enough to help out with "first year" type students being trained in a large group, but only under a teacher's supervision.  
3\. Dasi: One who is allowed to claim to be a practitioner without qualification. Usually the first rank allowed to compete, go to war, though not qualified to teach more than students (first rank).  
4\. Panki: One who is allowed to teach any lower rank and are considered skilled and knowledgeable enough to teach each other.  
5\. Master: One who knows all there is about at least one aspect of the art. While it is often the physical aspect, it may also be the spiritual or knowledge aspect.  
6\. Grand master: Those who know all the art has to teach. There are rarely more than a score in any given art.

Sensi: A general term for one who is your teacher or one who teaches as their primary function. It is a term of respect more than an actual title. They must be of panki rank, and serious ones are often masters.

* * *

There are several forms of hand-to-hand combat on Cybertron, dating back to ancient times. Their exact origins are undetermined, but they are powerful tools for those who know how to wield them. Some of those practiced by the remaining prominent Cybertronian martial artists are:

  * **Circuit-Su**
    * Circuit-Su focuses on the training of the mind as much, if not more, than the physical body. A highly mental art, its students believe that by harnessing their personal energy they can bend others to their will. Practitioners are characterized by their solitary and iconic natures, and the Circuit-Su combat techniques focus on turning an aggressor's attack against them. It is rumored that advanced practitioners can actually call up their spark energy to act as physical bolts of energy when attacking foes.
  * **Crystalocution**
    * Perhaps the most physical of the Cybertronian martial arts, Crystalocution is primarily concerned with dominance in basic hand-to-hand combat. Its practitioners eschew the spiritual conditioning of other martial arts in favor of physically conditioning themselves to perfection. Crystalocution attacks focus on a series of movements to determine and target an opponents weak points; such assaults trigger pressure points in the crystalline structure of a structure/opponent, shattering them.
  * **Cy-Kisn**
    * A Tower martial art.
  * **Diffusion**
    * No longer a strictly defined discipline, Diffusion is now the catchall term for a series of non-lethal movements traditionally favored by the Autobots. These defensive maneuvers are primarily designed to serve the goal of self-defense, dissipating an enemy's aggressive energies. As the war has developed, some Autobots have also effectively adapted the technique to redirect an opponent's hostile overtures into a powerful retaliatory attack. In its purest form, a true master of Diffusion can reflect all physical attacks without putting himself in danger of permanently damaging his attackers.
  * **Metallikato**
    * Metallikato is perhaps the most arcane and rare of the Cybertronian combat arts. It incorporates elements of the mental conditioning of Circuit-Su, along with the hand-to-hand combat of Crystalocution, but it also mixes in a strong element of spirituality, encouraging practitioners to attune themselves with powers higher than themselves to attain their goals. Metallikato has a strict code of ethics that its students are required to follow in order to achieve true mastery. The combat attacks range between standard hand-to-hand to edged and blunt weapon attacks, providing practitioners a versatility in battle that is difficult to match. Although it emphasizes variety as a means to superiority, mastery of edged-weapon combat is the primary hallmark of those who study Metallikato.
    * A version of this is the art and society practiced by the Knights of Light.
  * **Pit Fighting**
    * Pit fighting is one of the most brutal and barbaric attack forms on Cybertron, used by the more powerful gladiators to dominate their foes in battle. The technique is largely improvisational, but it hinges on a series of ruthless maneuvers that maximize the attacker's willingness to employ lethal finishing moves to win a battle. Megatron and Grimlock are two of the most skilled masters of this attack method.
  * **Skykato**
    * A sword-based variant of Metallikato developed by Seekers.
  * **Teris-Spi**
    * A sword and shield based variant of Skykato adapted to ground fighting when Praxus was settled. Latin: Ground-wind (mangled)  
A core tenant is that there is not a single correct path, only a correct destination. Some paths are more efficient but all that work are valid




	37. Noble Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list and notes on the noble and royal Houses I've used, sorted by city.

Undetermined:

Altihex:

Ankmor Park:

Axiom Nexus:

Capital City:  
**House Long Spire** : House Sunny and Sides come from sometimes. 

Central City:

Crystal Towers:  
**House of Swift Sky** : Descended from the Seeker House of Star Fire. Mirage's origin House.

Cyber City:

Cybertropolis:

Crystal City:  
**House Far Reach** : Second House of Crystal City. 

Helix:

Hive City:

Iacon:

Ibex:

Gygax:  
**House Marchcry** : Their seneschal is Prowl's half brother in Starcrossed.

Kalis:

Kaon:  
**House Sharpblade** : Has a reputation of being opportunist, stubborn and not that large.  
**House Mindsweeper** : Mid level House. Many telepaths and hosts. Soundwave's House when he is a noble.

Nova Cronum:

Polyhex:  
**House Calidar** :  
**House Double Beat** : Descended from House Mindsweeper. Blaster

Praxus:  
**House Fairwings** : A mid-level House Bluestreak comes from sometimes. No specialty.  
**House of the Gilded Sun** : A small merchant House in Praxus. Prowl's House in Trials of the Ambassador.  
**House of the Shining Sun** : The second (or third) most important House in Praxus, the first or second most important warrior House. Highly organized, pragmatic and aggressive/ Founded by a young, not quite so insane Sunstorm in a time leap event and brought prominence when Sunstorm took a bonded from the royal House and the third creation of the Prime himself. They possess holdings in other city-states, including Kaon. Prowl's House.  
**House Skyhigh** : No notes.

Protihex:

Simfur:  
**House Crossbeam** : A very young House. Jazz is it's second generation.

Sonic Canyons:

Tarn:

Tyger Pax:  
**House Juxtia-Speca** : another House Soundwave sometimes hails from. Intellectuals rather than aggressors.

Vos:  
**House Star Fire** : No notes.  
**House Tremblewind** : No notes. 

Yuss:


	38. Organizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-government groups.

**Alpha Flight** : Think Seal Team 6 of Vos. They're the best the city's military has.

 **The Azure Cloud** : Fiction publishing company

 **The Crystal Sky Acrobatic Team** : The premiere formation/stunt flying team in New Crystal City.

 **Dancing Wind Aerobatics** : the stunt jet clan that commissioned Wing. Based on the planes outside Iacon.

 **Diamond Decanter** : the top distillery in Tyger Pax

 **District 9** : a folk music group in Praxus

 **Flamewind Games** : A one-mech company specializing in very high-end tactical sims. Owner: Flamewind.

 **Home Wings** : a folk music group in Praxus

 **Howle Island Institute** : A Glass Walker (World of Darkness) organization. Earth. The most powerful among the tribe's groups and includes the tribe's leadership, such as it is. A research facility and organization focused on advancing technology, particularly artificial intelligence, robotics, cybernetics and space travel.

 **Nailobo Pack** : Glass Walkers. A small pack/sept of a score or so. 8 Garou, the rest kin. Earth. Totem: Chimera. Nam means 'mother wolf' in Gaelic.

 **Praxian Musical Corps** : The premiere government band.

 **RRS** : Residence Research System

 **The Skyline Raiders** : A Seeker display team from Helix.

 **Sparks of Mercy** : Late in Nova's rule, they helped the poor (shelter, energon, repairs, etc). Funded largely by House Mindsweeper, House Double Beat, small donations and the government.

 **Sparktwister** : a music group that survived the war.

 **Stars of the Shattering** : a music group that survived the war.

 **Steamward Publishing** : Romance publishing company

 **Wingover troup** : A Seeker display team from Helix.

 **Zerstörerz** : An Autobot warrior team that includes Chromia and the Bladebrothers. Nicknamed 'the Destroyers' by Bot and Con alike.


	39. Paint and Chromates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronians (and others) come in a wide variety of colors and patterns.  
> This covers how.

There are two ways to think of how mechanical things are colored beyond base metal. They are either painted (what we do) or they have chromates (color nanites). Despite my love of chromates, we don't use them much.

Wild mechanimals are either going to be base metal or produce chromates naturally. Domestic/tamed mechanimals have the same options that mecha have, though it takes a lot more work to keep one with natural chromates a non-natural color.

Chat about chromates:  
Plating has a "natural" color and pattern, and a color nanite rich solution painted on it takes on those colors. If someone wants to change their paint job, they treat the base metal with chemicals that will prompt the color nanites to take on a different color. Polish goes over the nanite solution to keep it in, and so long as polish is kept up, they aren't worn away. But if the polish is uncared for it can wear off, and the nanites follow. Deep enough scratching can take off both layers at once.

 _So things like TC's Martial insignia are on his base metal, not any kind of paint?_  
_I like the idea, just trying to wrap my brain around all the ways it could bite us._  
_Are you thinking that the mourning takes out both layers, so even if they get nanite coats, it wouldn't show much without the treatment to set the color first?_

It depends on the mech. Someone who wants to wear his insignia for life would have them treated into the base metal, but would probably wait until they reached a rank they wanted to display permanently (so like someone who just entered training wouldn't get their plating treated). 

But additional insignia can also be just paint that goes on top of the nanites. Quick detailing jobs can be done like this, too. Faster and cheaper, useful for insignia/undercover/disguise/a weekend out on the town with some racing stripes etc. 

It's sort of like the difference between hair dye and spray on hair coloring. 

By "both layers" I mean the polish layer, and the nanite layer. The base metal only needs special treatment if a mech wants to change the color that nanites will turn when they come into contact with it. All living metal has color when nanites are applied. 

So when they get the Decepticon logo, that would be a color treatment to make the insignia permanent. 

Add on paint comes in varied quality, and some of it is very obvious and tacky looking (like something a buymech would paint on to advertise and get attention with), but some of the best quality is virtually undetectable (but if damaged or scraped away, the color beneath shows). 

Once nanites have taken on a color, they keep that color unless they are touching a dead frame, when they go gray.

The nanites are called chromates (color nanites). Used in fanon.

The reason they go gray on deactivation is that the nanites require energy from their 'host' to continue to function.


	40. Praxian Chevrons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I collect the Diamond Select busts and I saw the different chevron lengths and this was born. It was either rank or age marker, and I decided on age.  
> <http://www.seibertron.com/transformers/news/prowl-bluestreak-and-smokescreen-busts-by-toyrocke/12270/>

**Center decoration** : while most often a mark indicating who one is bonded to, one's rank/function or something similar, it can be anything and is often nothing.

 **Color** : while largely random and rarely mean much, the metallic colors are generally reserved for nobility.

Development:  
**Sparkling** : very simple center, spines to the inner edge of the optic (barely more than nubs)

 **Youngling** : very simple center, spines to halfway across the optic

 **Mechling** : simple center, spines across the optic with slight upward tips

 **Young Adult** : center may contain decoration, spines across the optic with upward tips no more than 1/2 the horizontal length (Bluestreak)

 **Mature Adult** : center may contain decoration, spines across the optic with upward tips no more than x1.3 the horizontal length (Smokescreen)

 **Senior** : center may contain decoration, spines across the optic with upward tips no more than x3 the horizontal length (Prowl)

 **Elder** : center may contain decoration, spines across the optic with upward tips no more than x6 the horizontal length and typically sweep back along the helm

 **Ancient** : center may contain decoration, spines across the optic with upward tips no more than x9 the horizontal length and typically sweep back along the helm. If long enough, they often curl around the lower edge of the helm/jawline.


	41. Praxian Frametypes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frametypes of Praxians as I call them.

**G1**  
  
[Prowl: Transformers Masterpiece](http://zeromayhem.deviantart.com/art/Prowl-Transformers-Masterpiece-485898636) by [ZeroMayhem](http://zeromayhem.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

* * *

**G1 v2 (primary one I use)**  
  
[Prowl](http://1314.deviantart.com/art/Prowl-334315060) by [1314](http://1314.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

* * *

**War Within**  
<http://kurisama.deviantart.com/art/Cybertronian-Prowl-87165074>  


* * *

**Prime**  
  
[TFP Prowl](http://lahteh.deviantart.com/art/TFP-Prowl-362173813) by [lahteh](http://lahteh.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

* * *

**War for/Fall of Cybertron**  
  
[Prowl updating](http://emanz.deviantart.com/art/Prowl-updating-314662550) by [emanz](http://emanz.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

* * *

**Bay**  
<http://furholt.net/gatekat/referances/Prowl+Jazz.jpg>  


* * *

**Alternator**  
  
[Alternators Prowl Boxart](http://guidoguidi.deviantart.com/art/Alternators-Prowl-Boxart-128220269) by [GuidoGuidi](http://guidoguidi.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

* * *

**Tri-Wing (mine)**  
  
[Tri-Wing Prowl by Alteride](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Tri-Wing-Prowl-by-Alteride-261651115) by [Gatekat](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


	42. Priests of Primus info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of intel on the Priests of Primus.

**Order of Primus's Memory titles/ranks:**  
**The Prime** : High Priest of Cybertron  
**The Barasi** : the High Priest of a city-state. Singular.  
**Archipresul** : a High Priest. Second in rank to the Barasi and the pool from which a new Barasi is drawn. 6 in Praxus  
**Sarpresul** : a ranking priest. Generally the rank that will lead a district of several churches.  
**Presul** : A priest. Generally the rank that leads a single congregation. 2 wing panels.  
**Lapresul** : A low-ranking priest. Often the rank that works outside a church or assisted a presul in one. 2 wing panels.  
**Clericus** : an initiate still in training. 1 wing panel

 **Akiani** : a scholar, teacher and historian of the Order. Ranked even with a sarpresuel when fully trained.  
**Artisia** : An artisan-priest  
**Pelamun** : A Seer  
**Srila** : a recorder of life

 **Comecro** : Derived from concordo (Latin for agree) and commemini (Latin for remember). Equivalent to 'amen'  
**Conjunx Praesul** : Mate of the Leader/Instructor/Patron. Jazz's official title as the mate of the Barasi.

Their 'mantra'  
Remember, Record, Respect, Retell


	43. Primus' blessing (on energon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet from [Same Planet, Different World.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067196)  
> The most formal blessing of a meal.

Prowl stood smoothly and reached for an almost spherical drinking vessel set on the table and accepted a pitcher of nearly white energon from a servant. "The first of our kind took nourishment directly from Primus, the energon pooling on the surface for them to gather," he recited the simplest version of the story with an open field cast wide for them all to teek his belief and joy in telling easily. "As we grew in number, he sent us sparks that learned how to harvest energon from other sources, preserving our creator's fuel for nourishing the world we live on," he continued as he poured a small amount of the white energon into the spherical cube. "In time, most forgot that energon, it its purest form, is the life energy of our lifegiver, that which sustains the spark of Cybertron itself and the physical frame of Primus. Let no one forget that we come from Primus, live on Primus, took our first nourishment from Primus, and in time return to Primus."

Slowly Prowl walked around the table and offered the sphere to Honor, who took it and sipped very lightly as he returned to his seat. She then stood and offered it to Lockcheck. "Let no one forget that we come from Primus and return to Primus."

The Lord of Law accepted the sphere, took a sip as she sat, then stood to offer it to Evenway. "Let no one forget that we come from Primus and return to Primus."

Evenway took it with grace, helm tipping slightly as he took a small sip and repeated the words before offering it to Jazz.

How his hands were steady as he took the crystal vessel Jazz didn't know, but the energon barely rippled as he accepted. The energon was rich, warm and energizing at the same time on his glossa, distracting enough that he had to think about the words as he stood and carried it to where Skysound was seated at the head of the table. "Let no one forget that we come from Primus and return to Primus."

Jazz sat and watched as Skysound sipped, then stood and walked to Prowl.

"Let no one forget that we come from Primus and return to Primus," the Lord of Praxus said with all honesty and intent to the Barasi of Praxus.

Prowl accepted the still mostly full rounded cube from Lord Skysound and carefully poured the remainder into the half-full container it had come from. "Energon, when used as needed, is an endless supply, as is the love of our creator. Primus ensures that his creations are never without. It is our duty to ensure that bounty is not lost and his creations do not extinguish for lack of what we have in plenty."

When Prowl finished pouring he placed the mostly-full carafe on the tray it had been delivered in for the servant to take away. He sat and swept his gaze around the table. "Enjoy, indulge, and share when you are no longer in need. It is the will of Primus, as it is from every creator to their creations. We give thanks to the bounty and wisdom that has allowed this city to prosper."

"Comecro." The table hummed in unison.


	44. Pronouns and Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's very much a thought in progress. More for 2018 stories and beyond.

As a general statement all Cybertronians have all the same equipment and reproductive capabilities. Gender truly is a social construct and for most it's not one that matters. While there are norms they aren't set in stone.

mech: a standard frame

femme: the light build of any given frametype/class. Usually (see Strika). Or one who's chosen to identify as _female_ because of alien contact (my Chromia).

mecha: literally person/people, singular or plural. 

Then there are Seekers, who just have to be different.  
so: Order  
sa: Action  
si: Vision  
se: immature  
t'se: unknown (trined) adult  
sy: non-Seeker flier  
k'sy: grounder/outsider


	45. Reproduction (Mechanimal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How mechanimals (Cybertronian wildlife) reproduce.

[Reproduction (Mecha)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1591382) (will be moving to the general FAQ)

Mechanimals reproduce in two ways: by cloning and by linking.  
Cloning is what it sounds like. The carrier builds new mechanimals inside and passes on their own coding without outside input.  
Linking is their version of sexual reproduction. Two or more will hardline and mingle their code to create a variant that has some of each of them in it.

In both options there is an aspect of the reproductive code that does some randomizing on the output in small ways. It can make teeth larger or smaller, a tail longer or shorter, legs longer or shorter or add spring or strength. There are thousands of small changes that can happen even in the cloning method.

In that aspect there is also something that doesn't happen in biologic reproduction: what gets used (thus wears out) the most would be reinforced by self repair and that trait passed on.  
So a mechanimal that climbs or digs more than usual may have stronger limbs and claws because of it and that trait can be passed on.

Unlike mecha who reproduce by intent only mechanimals reproduce when conditions (internal and external) are favorable to both the carrying phase and the youngling phase. Those conditions also determine the number of young created and how long the carry and youngling phases are to an extent. With no new spark to support it doesn't do much harm to the mechanimal to pause the creation/growth cycle until resources are better.


	46. Seekers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Seeker culture and language.

The trine leader is Order, the right Vision and the left Action

**Order** : leader, political, thoughtful and planner. Protect the home at mid-range. Pronoun: so  
**Action** : the aggressive one. Hunter, defender, goes out to stop the trouble before it's a danger. Pronoun: sa  
**Vision** : a science/philosophy/stay-at-home thinking type. Carries and only fights to defend. Pronoun: si

A variant on the Order/Action/Vision system from  http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/450571.html  
Trines have three parts: drive, energy, and temperance. Drive is always the leader and provides direction, energy provides motivation, and temperance reins in the other two. All three parts regulate each other; it's why the Command Trine is such an effective trine despite their differences.

**Sierki** : A Combat Aerial with Seeker heritage. AKA Seeker Kin.

**Seeki** : A Sierki that is so close that only genealogy can find them out. They look like Seekers, have almost, if not full Seeker coding, trine correctly. They are tolerated best when an Action, less so as an Order, but for a trine to have a Seeki Vision means that all their creations will be Seeki rather than Seekers. It's generally not tolerated any better than an obviously Aerial Vision.

**Pronouns:**   
so: Order   
sa: Action   
si: Vision   
se: immature/unknown   
sy: non-Seeker flier including Sierki and Seeki   
k'sy: grounder/outsider   
  
For sa, so and si, you add a t' in front (to t'sa, t'so and t'si) if they are trined and you are trying to make a point of that fact. It's rarely used in normal conversation or narration. 

A **flock** is like a clan, but also not like a clan.

A flock is comprised of a flock Order, who is the Order of the lead trine, his trinemates, their creations that have not gone to other flocks, and the mates and lovers of all the above as well as some additional creations. Adult Orders typically remain with the origin (creation) flock and raise their creations within it, where Actions and Visions will move in with their trine Order.

It is common for a Seeker to belong to multiple flocks (creation flock, flock by trine, flock by mate, flock by lover(s)), though only one flock (usually trine flock) will be their residence flock.

Creations legally belong to the Order that sired them, and thus to the Order that leads that flock.

If you want a much better look and explanation, head to [To Build a Trine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1175766).

**Caelum asa** : (Latin: Sky Home (altar, pyre, sanctuary, Home, refuge, shelter)). The Seeker graveyard in the upper atmosphere of Cybertron.

**The Trine Elect** is a single trine which heads a cultural council of trine representatives from every district in Vos. Serving on the council is a great honor, and representatives are chosen by their districts. They are cultural keepers and overseers who have no real legislative or executive power, and only limited judicial power, in cases that question culture or morality (such as Seekers seeking permission to bond with an outsider). The Trine Elect decides which cases will be heard, and have the final say in the verdict, though they accept input from the entire council. 

The Trine Elect plays much the same role as the Queen of England, though it is not an inherited post. It is elected in a process similar to the one used for the Pope. They are the Vosian Royal Trine, and keep the post until they deactivate. 

One of the tasks appointed to the Trine Elect and the council is to review the Seekers' languages and dialects every vorn, to inspect them for cultural contamination. They may choose to add or remove glyphs if they feel it is necessary to uphold the purity of the language.

**Duty trine** : a group of three Seekers that are not trine but fly as such. Common in the military and police forces, as the ratio of Visions in such functions are far too low to support traditional trines. Typically two Actions and an Order, but two Orders and an Action or even three of a kind happen.

* * *

Chat I had with [BlkDmnd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkDmnd/pseuds/BlkDmnd) in comments.

**BlkDmnd**  
I have some questions. If you don't mind answering, that would be great.

I see that the Seeki are "tolerated best when an Action". I take it there are various opinions/tolerances for a Seeki?

Do Seekis created with Vosian creators (partial or otherwise) have Vosian rights/citizenship?

EDIT: After rereading Chp 4 of To Build A Trine, I think I found the answer. Vos will not recognize anymech that is not full seeker. Is that correct?

What is the plural for Seeki and Sierki?

Can you give some examples of actions that would cause Excurma to be enacted?

Do Duty Trines hold off the glitch that untrined seekers can develop?

**Gatekat**  
Happy to answer.

Yes, like with most bigotry, it varies by individual.

Only if they separate in Vos. Then they would be citizens of the city.

Not quite. They only recognize those with a Seeker carrier as Seeker (who do have extra privileges), but Vos has non-Seeker citizens.

Seeki and Sierki.

In Thundercracker's words: I have broken my oaths, turned my back on my culture, betrayed everything I was raised to be.  
At least among Seekers, Excurma tends to be more for betraying Seeker-kind.  
Among others, things like murdering a Prime or royal would rank up there.

Duty Trines, not so much. War does though.

**BlkDmnd**  
Thank you for answering, Gatekat. I love the worldbuilding you do. Only now, I'm interested in learning the laws of Vos! I know, I know. Probably not going to happen.

I take it Aleno is less tolerant of Seeki? Or is it more the fact that Skywarp has grounder in him?

Would a Seeki have non-Seeker privileges if they were born in Vos, or are they considered Seeker? I'm trying to determine the line.

So, treasonous acts are grounds for Excurma. Is murder of a fellow Seeker under that category?

Duty Trines do not help against the glitch. Ouch!

**Gatekat**  
Yes, Aleno is less tolerant of Seeki. He's even more upset because of what this one did to TC, but he's never been friendly towards part-breeds.

They aren't legally Seekers, so they'd have flier privileges, not Seeker ones.

No, murder doesn't equal treason.

**BlkDmnd**  
Thank you again for answering my questions.

**Gatekat**  
Happy to. I stick these FAQs up to answer questions and for reader info into the background thoughts.


	47. Social Ranks and Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social Ranks and Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knights of Light specific terms are at [FAQ: Knights of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/816783/chapters/1545904).

**Aliquis** : certificate of personhood. Equivalent of a berth certificate, only far more important.  
**Ambler** : Large clans of related mecha that specialized in games, cons, theft and all manner of non-violent ways to separate non-amblers from their credits.  
**Breeder Slave** : Technically any slave used primarily to produce sparklings at a far higher rate than is safe. However as a term/status is refers to those created by an illegal (and very high-risk) procedure where a convoy or shuttle sized spark is housed in the frame of a minibot. This gives so much extra energy that they kindle almost every merge, but also makes existence miserable when they don't overload at least half a dozen times an orn. Detailed in [Trials of an Ambassador](http://archiveofourown.org/works/269065/chapters/423847).  
**Buymech** : Often a guttersmech, sometimes a commoner, they are a prostitute that was not created for the function. Few like their lot or what they do, but it's better than starving. Often not legal/registered.  
**Commoner** : Everyone who isn't a noble or royal and legally works/has a function in society.  
**Courtesan** : What it means in our world. A very high-quality prostitute, used as much for company as for pleasure. Typically sparked.  
**Dazju** : A pre-programmed sparked mecha. Short lifespan.  
**Empty** : A guttersmech that's fallen so low that even their own kind don't view them as useful anymore.  
**Guttersmech** : One who used to be a commoner, but no longer has a function. Many are thieves, homeless, too old to work, buymechs, etc.  
**Noble** : those that trace their lineage to a royal, but are not one. Always kindled.  
**Oligarch** : a commoner that has enough wealth to compete with the nobility, but isn't in their social circles.  
**Osa** : A mech that's part of a larger collective, and the most primitive form of gestalt. They are rarely mobile or transforming and never have a mech form. Often derogatory.  
**Perfuga** : A mech that has betrayed their entire race by becoming an organic. Some strata care more than others. Fell into disuse before the war.  
**Pleasurebot** : A legal prostitute, generally created for the function. Typically sparked.  
**Royal** : the city ruler (and Prime), their bonded(s) and creations. Always kindled.  
**Seneschal** : Senior retainer. The chief servant in a noble House or estate. They are responsible for the smooth running of everything from discipline to supplies to the other servants. A position of great power.  
**Sine civitas or Syci** : 'without civilization'. Legally, it refers to a mecha that does not have a legal residence/belong to any city.  


**The Prime's Assassin** : isn't singular, despite the implication. The title for the assassins that the Prime gives direct orders to and that answer only to him.  
**Head of Imperial Special Operations** : The mecha in charge of all SpecOps agents and operations. Answers only to the Prime (and Lord High Protector and Senate, if involved).  
**Left Hand of The Prime** : the chief assassin of the Prime, and also the mecha most responsible for ensuring the Prime is competent for his duties. **Lord of Arma** : The top ranked military officer in the empire. Some cities also use the title for their top general, but not all.  
**Lord of Law** : The top ranked law enforcement officer in a territory. May or may not be a noble, but has the status as one.  


**Priima:** A rarely used term that few know. In short, a Prime has a Prime spark and is selected by the Matrix of Leadership. A Priima does not have have a Prime spark and is selected by the Senate/political body to hold the title of Prime and the Matrix of Leadership. Because of political manipulation, Priima generally go insane when it finally sinks in that they will never be a true Prime. From [The Replacements](http://archiveofourown.org/works/789532/chapters/1491031) by [ghost_writer88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_writer88/pseuds/ghost_writer88). 

**LEO terms**   
Enforcer: Iacon, Praxus, Military   
Peacekeeper: New Crystal City 

**Enforcer Ranks/Terms** :  
**Hunter** : They are assigned a single high-priority case, typically a terrorist, traitor or serial killer, and their sole responsibility is to eliminate that threat to society. Most are solitary, some work with a partner, and few are seen very often as they are only required to appear between missions with proof of completion and comm in their status once a metacycle. One assigned a target, they do not stop until the target is captured or deactivated, or they are. They tend to be built to the quality standards of a noble warrior with highly superior processors and reflexes as well as a fair amount of ISO coding.  
**Pursuit detective** : There are two types that are labeled this, depending on time (and timeline).  
The first is more commonly call a hunter class. See above.  
The second is the more common use in modern times, and are Enforcers that are not assigned a precinct to work out of. Their job is to patrol the city's thoroughfares and go after high-speed escapees.  
**Search and Rescue** : A sub-unit of SWAT that specializes in helping rather than hunting.  
**SWAT** : Special Weapons and Tactics. They're much like our SWAT units. While most of their time is doing things normal Enforcers aren't trained for, they also do patrols and such when things are quiet. 

Earth titles:  
**The Don:** A title of respect for a powerful leader. Originated in Italy. 


	48. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike games, sports are focused on the frame's skills.

**gridiron** : American football

 **mecha-soccer** : canon.

 **Orb-O** : From [Space Racers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Racers). Soccer for airframes, with an obstacle course thrown in.

 **pedeball** : Rugby


	49. Terrain and Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landscape types, items and weather on Cybertron.

**crystal snow**

**energon spring**

**oil stream**

**solvent springs**


	50. Timekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terms for time on Cybertron and other worlds as used in most stories.

Cybertronian terms:  
nanoklik = 1/8 second;   
klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;   
breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;   
groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;   
joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;   
orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;   
decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;   
metacycle = 256 orns/8 decaorn/9.22 years;   
vorn = 2304 orns/72 decaorns/9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;   
century = 96 vorns/7968 years;  
millennia = 1056 centuries/101,376 vorns/7,944,096 years (7.944 million years)

Aelios time:  
local day: 13.125 joors (97.65 Earth hours)  
local year: 1.286334 metacycle (11.86 Earth years)/329.3 orns/1053.76 local days


End file.
